


Smiles Are Contagious

by Marimimi14



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, musician!mark, singer!donghyuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marimimi14/pseuds/Marimimi14
Summary: Donghyuck works at a coffee shop during the weekends to pay for school. His friends are the best and the worst at the same time, but Donghyuck is always optimistic and wears a smile on his lips as his favourite accessory. But one morning he meets someone who doesn't seem to appreciate it. What is wrong with him? Who doesn't like to smile?





	1. Chapter 1 - Happy Now

Donghyuck was all smiles when he made his way to work that morning. Actually, he was always smiling when going to work. Maybe the 6:00 AM shifts would make anyone grumpy on a Saturday morning but not him. He had to pay for his university sessions somehow after all. He was also a firm believer of making the best of every situation.

“Good morning!” He exclaimed when he entered the staff room around 5:45 AM.

Jeno was slumped on his chair, his head lying on the table. Rejun was sitting half asleep next to him. Neither of them acknowledges their friend. Renjun simply lifted his head up and glared at Donghyuck for the noise he was making.

“Hello Hyuck,” Jaemin answered with a cup of coffee in hand. Probably his second one already.  
“Come on guys! A little more enthusiasm please.” Donghyuck said in Jeno and Renjun’s direction.  
“No. I have all the intention in the world of being grumpy all day long. The perks of working in the back today.” Renjun said crossing his arms on his chest.  
“Hyuck, no offence but you’re the only one who’s that hype for a morning shift,” Jeno said without even lifting his head to look up at his friend. 

Donghyuck opened his mouth to argue but Jeno cut him off. “Jaemin doesn’t count. He has enough caffeine in his body to wake up a football team.” His voice was muffled by the table but Renjun still chuckled lightly at his joke.

Donghyuck put on his apron with a sigh and walked up front. He won’t let his friend bring his mood down. Of course, it was a cold November day, but the sun was starting to rise. Donghyuck quickly started his register and the coffee machines. He was ready for the day ahead of him. A few minutes later, Jaemin joined him and he unlocked the door.

The coffee shop was near campus and even on the weekends a crowd was there as soon as the doors were open. Somewhere on their way to their part-time jobs, others were meeting for a project, and some had practice for extracurricular activity. The first hour was always the busiest. 

Around 7:30 AM the flow of clients slowed down a little and Donghyuck was able to take a look around. He spotted a few regulars. Chenle and Jisung always stopped by before their dance practice. Sometimes Ten, an older member of the dance team would join them. He saw Yuta and Winwin being cutie patootie on a date before Yuta’s shift at the Apple store in the mall a few streets down. Taeyong already came by ordering his usual black coffee, Donghyuck wondered when was the last time the older slept for more than 3 consecutive hours?

He was brought back to reality by someone clearing his throat. A young man was staring at him with a borderline bored look. Donghyuck was silent, in awe of the said man. He was stunning, standing there in an oversized black hoodie and black skinny jeans. Donghyuck never realized black was such a pretty colour. He was a bit taller than Donghyuck, not by much but just enough for Donghyuck to think he had the perfect size to cuddle with. His eyes were a little wide as if he was always shocked by something, which was super cute. But the best part was probably his hair. It was jet black and fell gently on his forehead. It looked oh so soft and shiny.

“Hum, can I order now.” The man said. He seemed a little impatient.  
“Yeah. Sorry about that. Welcome to Roast Bean what can I get you today?” Donghyuck shook himself mentally before flashing his biggest smile to the man.  
“Hum, you’re one of those people.” The guy mumbled for himself but Donghyuck heard him anyway.  
“I’m sorry, what did you say?” He asked with a sweet tone.  
“You’re one of those people who always smile no matter what.” The man said before continuing with his order. “Anyway, I’ll take a large latte to go.”  
“Perfect. What name for the order?” Donghyuck asked still smiling. He couldn’t help it. He wanted to get a smile out of this guy.  
“Mark.” He said while paying for his coffee.  
“Ok, you can wait on your left. It’ll take a moment.” Donghyuck said before turning and making Mark’s order.

He drew a small sun next to the guy’s name. It was something he liked to do when he had the time. He believed it made anyone’s day a little better.

“A large latte for Mark.” He said a few minutes later.  
“You know, you don’t have to always smile like that,” Mark said, taking the cup from Donghyuck.  
“Smiles are contagious my friend,” Donghyuck said with a grin.  
“Don’t worry, I’m vaccinated,” Mark replied and just like that he left.

Donghyuck frowned a little. Who was this guy and why was he so serious?

“Donghyuck come back here, the line won’t get served by itself,” Jaemin called when Donghyuck seemed stuck in his spot. 

Donghyuck shook his head, this time for real, he slipped into another smile and went back to work. He wasn’t going to think about that Mark guy anymore.

The rest of the day went by peacefully. No one else had something to say about Donghycuk’s smile other than it was pretty. He actually had quite the fangirls and fanboys coming in only for him. At the end of the day, he considered it was a good one. They closed around 5:00 PM. They were back in the staff room after a long day.

“Who was that guy this morning?” Jaemin asked while taking off his apron.  
“What guy?” Jeno and Renjun asked at the same time. They had no idea what happened since they were in the back when it occurred.  
“It was no one,” Donghyuck replied also taking off his apron.  
“It can’t be. He’s the first person I’ve seen knocking off your smile. Even if it was for a split second.” Jaemin added.  
“What do you want me to say? I never saw him before today. All I know is that his name is Mark. It doesn’t matter I’ll probably never see him again.” Donghyuck sighed.  
“Why the long face? Was he cute?” Jeno asked.  
“Yeah. But he also was a bit grumpy.” Donghyuck sighed again.

They made their way to the back door and stepped out of the coffee shop. They’ll come back at the same time tomorrow anyway.

“Never say never my dear friend,” Jaemin said with a wink.  
“Yeah who knows maybe he’ll warm up to you. See you tomorrow losers.” Renjun said before jumping on his bike and speeding down the street.

Jeno and Jaemin both said goodbye before also making their way home. Donghyuck took out his headphones and put on some music while walking back to his apartment.

Once he opened the door, a wonderful smell hit him. His roommate, Jaehyun, must have made dinner.

“What’s up Jae.” He said while taking off his shoes.  
“Hey, Hyuck. Dinner is almost ready. Get in here.” He exclaimed from the kitchen.

Donghyuck did as he was told and followed the smell of food to the kitchen. He sat down at the table, watching his roommate put the final touches to his dish before serving them.

“It smells so good. Thanks.” Donghyuck said before taking a bite.  
“You know it’s nothing. How was your day?” Jaehyun asked while attacking his food too.  
“Pretty average. The only difference being a cute grumpy young man I met this morning.” Donghyuck said as a matter of fact.  
“A cute young man. Please elaborate.” Jaehyun said with a smirk.

Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “It’s not like anything happen Jae. He seemed to find my constant smiling annoying. He wasn’t a regular or anything.”

“What was his name? What did he look like?”  
“Maybe a bit taller than me. Dressed in all black, jet black hair that looked smooth af. His eyes were so cute too. A little wide, like he was surprised by something. His name is Mark.” Donghyuck said while seeing his encounter with Mark in his head all over again.  
“Hyuck, I think I who he is,” Jaehyun said, snapping Donghyuck back to reality.  
“What do you mean?” He asked lifting his eyebrow.  
“You’re describing Mark Lee, Johnny’s stepbrother.”  
“As in Johnny your abnormally tall friend?” Donghyuck asked in disbelief.  
“The one and only. So about not seeing Mark again, I think you’re wrong. You’ll probably see him again at Johnny’s party tomorrow.” Jaehyun informed him with a smile. 

Donghyuck groaned. Why did he accept to go to a party when he’ll work from 6:00 AM to 5:00 PM? At least, he didn’t have class on Monday morning.

“Are you good buddy?” Jaehyun asked at his groan.  
“Yeah. I mean, I’m pretty sure I didn’t make the best first impression.” Donghyuck said.  
“Well, tomorrow will be your chance to change that. Maybe score yourself a date or something.” Jaehyun winked at him.


	2. Chapter 2 - Beach House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck goes back to work with new information about Mark.

“Wait a second? He’s Johnny’s stepbrother?” Jaemin asked.

They were all in the same position as yesterday morning, but a little more alert. Apparently, everyone was interested in the tea Donghyuck had to offer.

“How come we never saw him before that?” Renjun asked with a frown.   
“Jaehyun said he did his first year of university in Canada. He came back this semester, but he’s a bit of an overachiever. Jaehyun’s words, not mine, so he’s been in his room studying and working.” Donghyuck explained.  
“How small is the world seriously?” Jeno whispered to himself.

Soon enough, it was time to open the coffee shop and Donghyuck was obligated to think about other things than Mark. Chenle and Jisung came up to him, telling him they’ll see each other at Johnny’s party. He also had the same comment from Taeyong. It was a busy day and Donghyuck didn’t even see it pass by. They closed in a record time. They all agreed to go eat some pizza at Renjun’s place before going to Johnny’s, and now with the new information they had, Mark’s place.

Donghyuk had a set of clothes in his bag to change at Renjun’s. He didn’t want to go to a party in his work clothes.

“Well, well. Are you trying to look cute for a certain someone?” Jaemin asked with a grin when he had changed.

Donghyuck looked down at his outfit. He didn’t think he made a particular effort. He had a white graphic t-shirt and burgundy bomber jacket on top. He had his favourite black ripped jeans and some classic Converse. Maybe he unconsciously tried to look good.

“You think I look good?” He asked.  
“You certainly do,” Jeno replied instead of Jaemin.

Donghyuck smiled to himself. They ate while whining about their day. Bitching collectively about annoying costumers was the best thing in the world.

“And then she told me she’ll never come back to this coffee shop if I was that incompetent,” Jaemin said rolling his eyes. “Well, plot twist bitch I don’t give a fuck!” He exclaimed dramatically.

They all laugh. Customers always thought they were the center of the universe when they weren’t. When the laughter died down a little, Renjun checked his watch. “We should think about going. The time we’ll get there, we’ll be fashionably late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a shorter chapter this time. I hope you still like it :)


	3. Chapter 3 - Waste It On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck sees Mark for the second time.

They arrived at Johnny’s place and they could hear the music even outside the apartment. Even if it wasn’t that late, most people were already there. They didn’t bother knocking, they knew no one would hear it. They simply pushed the door and entered.

“Drink first?” Jeno asked, looking at his friends.

They nodded and followed him to the kitchen. There wasn’t a lot of counter space, but it was all filled with bottles of various alcohol. Jaemin and Jeno grabbed the tequila, Renjun the gin and Donghyuck was more of a vodka kind of guy. They all mixed their drinks and went to the living room. The real party being there. Some people were already grinding on each other while balancing their drinks in their hands. Chenle, Jisung and Ten were in the middle of the crowd, showing off their fancy dance moves. Taeyong was at the side, nodding in rhythm with the music, his eyes never leaving Ten. Donghyuck waved to Jaehyun and Johnny when he saw them. The two made their way to them.

“Hey, guys! I’m glad you could make it!” Johnny screamed so they could hear him over the music.  
“Nice party as usual!” Jaemin screamed back with a thumb up.

Then another song started and Jaemin grabbed Renjun’s and Jeno’s hand screaming something along the line “OMG! It’s our song!”. And just like that, they mixed with the dancing crowd.

“Jaehyun here told me you met my stepbrother,” Johnny said after a moment.  
“Yeah but I hardly know anything besides his name. He didn’t stay very long yesterday.” Donghyuck said with a small pout.  
“Don’t worry. Mark is a bit slow to warm up to people. I’m sure you’ll get along in the end.” Johnny said, clapping his hand on Donghyuck’s shoulder.

With that Jaehyun downed his drink saying he’ll go get a new one and Johnny followed him. Donghyuck found himself alone in a corner. He watched his friends dancing stupidly. Chenle was trying to tech Renjun some moves but the older was a lost cause.

Donghyuck saw Yuta and Winwin making out on the couch in front of him. His smile grew bigger. They sure were cute together.

“Well, smiling sunshine himself is here tonight.” Donghyuck heard someone said, close enough to him that he didn’t have to scream.

Donghyuck recognized Mark’s voice and he tried to calm his heart that was beating fast at the fact that Mark called him sunshine. Even if his tone was a little sarcastic, Donghyuck took it as a compliment. He turned to face Mark. The older was still dressed in black skinny jeans but he had a yellow t-shirt on. He also had a lazy grin on his lips.

“Hello to you too. I’m glad to see that you do know how to smile.” Donghyuck replied teasingly.  
“It’s not 7:00 AM and the alcohol might be a factor too.” Mark taking a sip of his drink. “What are you doing here?”  
“Your step-brother is my roommate’s friend,” Donghyuck said, shrugging.  
“You’re Jaehyun’s roommate? The one who’s a music major?” Mark asked raising his eyebrows.  
“I see that you talked about me,” Donghyuck smirked.  
“Ah shut up. I’m also a music major that’s why he told me about you. I was just wondering why we never met in the faculty.”  
“You’re a second year and I’m a first. We don’t have the same classes. That’s it. I promise I’m not avoiding you. I didn’t know who you were before yesterday.” Donghyuck laughed.   
“Ok you have a point and I admit I spend most of my time in my room or in the practice rooms at school,” Mark said scratching the back of his neck.  
“Jaehyun may have mentioned something about you being an overachiever,” Donghyuck added.  
“I like to consider myself a music passionate,” Mark replied.

Donghyuck rolled his eyes. Whatever helped him sleep at night he guessed. Then Jaemin appeared out of nowhere and tugged on his sleeve.

“Hey, Hyuck! You should come and dance with us!” His words were already a bit slurred after one drink.

They all had to wake up at 5:00 AM. They were tired. Which meant, alcohol hit harder.

“Oh! You’re the guy from yesterday! Mark, right?” Jaemin exclaimed when he caught Mark’s eyes. “I’m Jaemin. I also work at Roast Bean.”

Mark nodded. “Nice to meet you.”

“So Hyuck? You coming?” Jaemin asked once the presentations were out of the way and he wasn’t interested in Mark anymore.

Donghyuck stared at his friend for a few seconds, then glanced at Mark.

“I think I’ll pass for tonight Jaem,” He said after a moment of thinking.

Jaemin didn’t ask more questions and went back to Jeno and Renjun. But first, he went by the kitchen to get another drink.

“Not much of a dancer?” Mark asked when Jaemin had left.  
“Not when I’m such good company,” Donghyuck replied with a blinding smile.

It was Mark turn to roll his eyes. Donghyuck was a natural flirt. For some reasons, the music got louder, and they barely were able to hear what the other was saying.

“What?” Donghyuck yelled. He saw that Mark’s lips had moved but he didn’t understand what the older was saying.  
“I said., if you enjoy my company this much, care to dance with me then?” Mark asked once again, this time whispering directly in Donghyuck's ear.

Donghyuck felt hot all of a sudden. His arm was tingling where Mark had his hand on. He was sure his cheeks were as red as his jacket. Sure, he was a natural flirt, but most of the time it was unidirectional, the customers rarely playing along with him. Donghyuck felt a squeeze on his arm, bringing him back to the present moment. Right, Mark was waiting for his answer.

“Yeah… ok.” Donghyuck said, his voice shaking a little.

Mark lazy grin got a little wider. Almost a full smile. He took Donghyuck’s hand in his and tugged him to the crowd. Donghyuck was too immersed in Mark to see his friends all staring at them. He even missed Jaehyun and Johnny high fiving as they passed by them.

The song was energetic and had a fast beat but Donghyuck couldn’t recognize what it was. Mark had his hands on his waist and looked right in his eyes as they danced. It was nothing fancy. They mostly just swayed in rhythm, none of them being Jisung or Ten. After a song or two, Donghyuck started to feel more comfortable. He had a smile on his lips once again and let loose on the “dancefloor”. Mark smirked.

“What?” Donghyuck asked, getting closer so the older could hear him. “Is my smile that annoying?”  
“No. Not at all.” Mark replied.  
“That’s not what you said yesterday.” Donghyuck hummed right in Mark’s ear.  
“Maybe I was intimidated by you. I tend to say stupid shit when I’m nervous.” Mark whispered lowly.

Donghyuck’s cheeks turned red at Mark’s comment. There was no way Mark had been intimidated by him. Not when Donghyuck had been speechless at the sight of Mark.

“You don’t seem to have any problem tonight,” Donghyuck said glancing at the floor shyly.  
“Yeah. I’m blaming my confidence on the vodka and beers.” Mark laughed lightly. “But if you want the truth, yesterday the first thing that came to my mind when I saw you were: Hey this guy is kind of cute.”

Donghyuck stopped in his dancing, looking at Mark with a stunned stare. “What?” He asked, his lips parted in shock.

“How about we get out of here?” Mark said before taking Donghyuck’s hand and dragging him outside the apartment.

They both swayed a little bit as they walked. Mark wrapped his arm around Donghyuck’s shoulders, helping in keeping him steady.

“Where are we going?” Donghyuck asked as they were leaving the building.  
“We’re not going far don’t worry. There’s a 24H dinner on the other side of the road. I thought we could talk in a quieter place and I want French fries.” Mark said leading them to said dinner.

True to Mark’s words, it was directly facing the apartment building. It was an old dinner, with the decoration probably being the same since they opened. They entered, and the place was almost empty. There was a waitress behind the counter, she had dark circles under her eyes and her ponytail probably had seen better days. Donghyuck smiled at her, he knew some shifts were tougher than others. The girl and he worked at different end of the spectrum of the day. Other than the waitress, there was a few men sitting at the counter, each a mug of coffee in front of them. None of them was speaking. Donghyuck couldn’t help but wonder what they were at the dinner around 1:00 AM.

Mark and he sat at a booth close to the door. They were facing each other, both a little tipsy and swaying a little in their seat. The waitress came to them a few moments later.

“What can I get you?” She asked with a tired smile.  
“I’ll take a plate of fries. What do you want Donghyuck?” Mark asked turning back to the younger.  
“I’ll take a strawberry milkshake.” He said after giving a quick glance to the menu.

The girl quickly scribbled their orders on her notepad and left with a “Coming right up.”

“Milkshake uh?” Mark asked raising his eyebrow.  
“Hey, don’t judge my drunk cravings,” Donghyuck replied with a smile. “I’m quite tired and if I don’t consume sugar, I’ll end up sleeping on the table.”  
“Did you work today too?” Mark asked, his expression softening.  
“I work every weekend my friend.”  
“That’s rough. Working at 6:00 AM all weekend. I don’t know how you do it.”  
“It’s not that bad. I get to work with my friends and the customers are usually nice. But if you ask my friends, I’m just a positive person. Renjun would agree with you. Jeno doesn’t really care, and Jaemin is only hyper and awake because of the number of coffees he drinks.”

Their orders arrived as Donghyuck finished explaining his weekend.

“The customers are usually nice. Am I one of those nice ones?” Mark asked biting on a fry.  
“I took your grumpy attitude as a challenge. I wanted to make you smile. I failed so bad.” Donghyuck giggled before taking a sip of his milkshake.  
“I didn’t want to seem rude. I was running on like 3 hours of sleep.” Mark said apologetically.  
“You weren’t rude Mark. I was a little shaken by the way you talk but that’s only because I forget that not everyone smiles all the time. How come you were running on 3 hours of sleep?” He asked a little concern.  
“I was up all night writing a song,” Mark said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.  
“For an assignment?”  
“No. It was a personal project.” Mark laughed embarrassed. “Maybe Jaehyun is right about me. Being an overachiever, I mean.”  
“Nah I admire your dedication. I wish I was that disciplined.”  
“Do you play any instruments?” Mark asked excitedly. Music was his thing. He liked talking about it.  
“I play the piano and the violin, but I’m the singing branch of the program,” Donghyuck said.  
“A singer. That’s cool. Do you write your own lyrics?”  
“I try, but I don’t write much music and I find it hard to write lyrics without a beat or a melody. What about you? Any lyrics on those songs of yours?”  
“Not really. Sometimes I write some raps, but I mostly compose melodies. Maybe you could write some lyrics for me.” Mark said with a wink.

Donghyuck blushed at that. He rarely showed what he wrote to others. Jaemin saw a few lyrics but that was only because his friend is noisy as fuck. He can’t mind his own business. He stumbled across his notebook and decided to take a look through it. The only times Donghyuck would show his work, was when it was an assignment for one of his classes. He didn’t know what to tell Mark and did the next best thing. He took a big sip of his milkshake. Which wasn’t a good idea because he had now the worst case of brain freeze. Donghyuck hissed in pain, rubbing his forehead in hope that it would go away faster.

“You should slow down a little,” Mark told him with a genuine smile this time.

Donghyuck nodded. He didn’t really listen to what Mark had just said, his head still throbbing in pain. He was also a bit taken aback by Mark’s smile. Not a smirk or a lazy grin, an actual wide smile. He was so beautiful.

“But for real, one of my assignment for the semester is to write a song with lyrics and stuff. I’d like it very much if you could help me. If you have the time that is?” Mark asked when Donghyuck seemed ok again.  
“Yeah, ok,” Donghyuck said without really thinking. Getting to spend more time with Mark seemed like a good idea.  
“Maybe not tonight, but I could give you my number and I’ll text you when I’m not busy,” Mark said looking at his plate. Donghyuck was sure he was imagining things, but he was almost certain Mark was blushing.  
“Ok, we’ll do that. But if you want to work on the weekend, I finish my shift at 5:00 PM.” Donghyuck said before sliding his phone to Mark so the older could put his number in.  
“I’ll try to remember that.” After he put his contact in Donghyuck’s phone he gave the younger his and Donghyuck also put his number in.

They finished their fries and milkshake while saying dumb jokes. A guy sitting at the counter laughed with them at one point. When they were done, Mark insisted on paying. Saying that it was a way of thanking Donghyuck for his future help.

They went back to Johnny’s apartment. Most people were already gone. It was almost 2:00 AM at the same time. Jeno, Jaemin, and Renjun had left. They had texted him thirty minutes ago to inform Donghyuck. Jaehyun was still there. Probably waiting for Donghyuck to go back home.

“I guess I’ll see you around,” Donghyuck said as he was ready to leave. Jaehyun leaning on him for support.  
“That’s for sure. I’ll text you.” Mark replied a smirk back on his lips.

Donghyuck waved goodbye to Johnny, but the older was too far gone to acknowledge it. Donghyuck rolled his eyes before dragging Jaehyun with him.

“Did you have fun on your date?” His roommate mumbled once they were in the street, walking back home.  
“You’re so drunk. Try to stand up straight ok. And it wasn’t a date.” Donghyuck replied.  
“Did he pay for you?” Jaehyun asked.  
“Yeah, but only because…”  
“Then it was a date. So, you shut up.” Jaehyun interrupted him, jabbing his finger at Donghyuck’s ribs.

Donghyuck sighed. Jaehyun was way too drunk for him to start arguing with him. They continued walking in silence. Jaehyun struggling to walk in a straight line and Donghyuck thinking back at his night. It wasn’t a date, he told himself again and again. But why was his heart beating a little faster at the thought of seeing Mark again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're still enjoying this story hahaha. I'm having fun writing it :)


	4. Chapter 4 - Without Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe studying after a night of party isn't the greatest idea, but sometimes, Donghyuck is dumb.

When he woke up, Donghyuck’s head was pounding a little. He groaned and picked up his phone to check the time. It was almost 11:00 AM. The apartment was quiet, Jaehyun had a class at 8:30 AM on Monday and he must have left already. Donghyuck had no idea how he did it. There was no doubt his roommate’s hangover was worse than his. Donghyuck considered going back to sleep, but he saw a notification on his screen. Apparently, he was supposed to meet with Jaemin to study and he was a few minutes late already. With a heavy sigh, Donghyuck got out of his bed. He quickly dressed up in comfortable jeans and a hoodie, he brushed his teeth, he grabbed his phone and backpack and left to join Jaemin at Roast Bean. It was just his luck that the only coffee shop near campus was the one he worked at.

He entered the building and waved hello at Jaemin who was sitting at the counter. Donghyuck ordered an iced coffee and a blueberry muffin. Taeil was the one working today. Donghyuck had a small chat with him while the older was preparing his order. They didn’t know each other that well, Donghyuck working only during the weekends and Teail working a few days during the week. The older told him that his thesis was advancing well and Donghyuck reassured him that his first year of university wasn’t that bad.

Once he had his order, he went and sat next to his friend.

“Good afternoon Hyuck,” Jaemin said with an amused smile.  
“It’s still before noon Jaemin. Technically still morning,” Donghyuck said while taking a sip of his coffee.  
“Where did you run off last night?” Jaemin asked, putting his books aside to listen to his friend.  
“Mark took me to that dinner, the one in front of his building,” Donghyuck explained.  
“Oh, I see, you blew us off to go on a little date,” Jaemin said wiggling his eyebrows.  
“You sound like Jaehyun. It wasn’t a date. He asked for my help with a school project,” Donghyuck said with a shrug.  
“Ah, young love. Keep being in denial, my friend,” Jaemin said before going back to his math homework.

Normally, Donghyuck would’ve argued, but he still had a small headache and he actually had assignments to do. Sure, Mark had called him cute yesterday, but what if it was only drunk Mark who thought he was cute? What if it was only drunk Mark who didn’t find his smiles annoying?

He ate his muffin quickly before taking his notebooks and laptop from his bag. They worked in silence for an hour or two before Jaemin said he couldn’t take it anymore. Donghyuck sighed in relief. He didn’t want to be the first to say it because he had been late to their study date, but he had been on Instagram for the past twenty minutes.

“Do you want to join Jeno and me for dinner? Renjun will probably drop by after his class.”   
“You know, I’m still tired from yesterday. I’ll go back home and lay in bed,” Donghyuck declined his invitation politely.  
“Ok, see you later,” Jaemin said before leaving the coffee shop.

Donghyuck packed his things in his bag and made the walk back to his place. He put his pyjama on as soon as he was back home. He made himself some ramen before sitting on the couch and turning the tv on. There was Harry Potter 5 playing at the moment. He decided to watch that while eating his “healthy” lunch. He checked his phone for what felt like the 100th times. But every time his screen was blank, no new notification. He would never admit that he was waiting for Mark’s text. Donghyuck huffed and put his phone down. Sure, Mark said he would text him, but he never said he would do it the very next day.

Sure, Donghyuck could text him first. He could, but he didn’t want to look so eager to see the other again. Also, it was for a school project not just to hang out or something. Maybe Mark was nervous about it. He asked help from someone he barely knew on the account that Donghyuck writes lyrics from time to time. And Mark said he would text. Donghyuck had to be patient.

He heard Jaehyun coming home around 5:00 PM. He could hear the older kicking his shoes off in the hallway. His roommate appeared in the living room the next second, sitting next to him on the couch.

“How about we order tonight? I’m not in the mood to cook,” Jaehyun said rubbing his forehead.  
“Your hangover wasn’t too bad?” Donghyuck asked his eyes glued to the tv.  
“It was alright. I have experience,” Jaehyun winked. “I still remember most of last night. I definitely remember you sneaking out with Mark,” He added.  
“Just order something already,” Donghyuck rolled his eyes. He didn’t have the energy for his friend’s teasing.

Jaehyun got up with a laugh. He took his phone out of his pocket and called their favourite chicken place. A good thirty minutes later, they were eating while watching the ending of Harry Potter.

“You should go to bed Hyuck. You have class tomorrow morning and you look like you’ll fall asleep on the couch any second now,” Jaehyun said picking up the empty containers of food.  
“But it’s the best part. The Ministry finally believes Harry after a long year of bitching,” Donghyuck whined pointing the tv.  
“If you fall asleep on the couch you spend the night there. I won’t carry you to your bed,” Jaehyun warned him.  
“You wouldn’t dare,” Donghyuck said squinting at his friend.  
“It’s your choice. But if your back hurt tomorrow you can only blame yourself.”

Donghyuck stayed silent for a moment. He really wanted to watch the end of the movie, but Jaehyun was right. After a deliberation he got up and went to his room, saying goodnight to Jaehyun on his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag yourself, I'm Hyuck being on Instagram instead of studying :)


	5. Chapter 5 - Falling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark finally texts and Donghyuck spents his night with his friends.

Donghyuck’s week had the same as any other ones. Sure, they were in November and finals were in less than two months, but most students didn’t feel the pressure yet. They still spent their breaks at the Roast Bean or at the University’s cafeteria. The library will be full a week before finals. Donghyuck just finished his last class of the day, thinking about working on his final project before dinner when his phone chimed lightly.

**MARK** : Hey :) I know it’s last minute but I don’t have classes on Friday. Are you free to help me?

Donghyuck looked at his phone. He had stopped walking in the middle of the hallway, students were passing him without caring. They had all been there.

**HYUCK** : I also don’t have classes on Friday. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow :)

What were the odds of both being classes free on the same day? Donghyuck smiled down at his phone, almost hugging it against his chest. But he fought his first reaction, shaking his head. He wasn’t a 12 years old in love for the first time for fuck sake. If anything, Mark wanted to work on his project and nothing more.

**MARK** : Great, 11:00 tomorrow at Roast Bean?

**HYUCK** : Of course, I’ll see you there

Donghyuck almost skipped home. He greeted Jaehyun loudly as he entered the apartment, only to be met with silence. Donghyuck went to the kitchen frowning. On the table was a note from his roommate.

_Hyuck :) I’m going out with Johnny and Taeyong tonight. Don’t wait for me._

Donghyuck rolled his eyes. Jaehyun could have texted him like a normal person, but no he had to be extra and leave a note. Donghyuck looked around, he was alone and Jaehyun will probably be home late.

BEANS LOSERS

**HYUCK** : Hey guys Jaehyun won’t be home tonight! Want to come over and watch some movies?

**JAEM** : I should study but I’m always down to procrastinate. I’ll be there.

**JEN** : Count me in. My class finishes in a few minutes, I’ll come after.

**INJUN** : Do you need us to bring anything?

**HYUCK** : Snacks!!!! We didn’t go grocery shopping yet! The fridge is empty! See you guys soon!

Jaemin was the first one to arrive. He didn’t knock since he had the key to Donghyuck’s apartment. On the other hand, Donghyuck also had the key to Jaemin’s place. Just in case something happened it was useful to have your best friend being able to come over freely.

Jaemin entered the kitchen and dropped a few bags of chips on the table.

“Sup loser.” He smiled at Donghyuck.  
“Hi. Damn what a feast we’ll have.” Donghyuck said looking at what his friend had brought.  
“Yeah, I’m hoping Jeno will bring ramens or something.” Jaemin laughed. “Hey, do you want to play Mario Kart while we wait for the others?” Jaemin asked already making his way to the living room.

Donghyuck rolled his eyes and followed his friend. There was no point in saying no, Jaemin had made up his mind. Not that he didn’t want to play, but what was the point in asking a question if you didn’t care about the answer?

“You keep your red shells away from me!” Donghyuck exclaimed as he sat next to his friend to start the game.

Jaemin didn’t reply, only sticking out his tongue.

That was how Renjun and Jeno found them when they arrived. Both screaming that the other had used an unfair move.

“Children I think that’s enough video games for tonight,” Renjun said as he closed the console.

Jaemin and Donghyuck both whined at the fact that they were in the middle of a race and they didn’t mean anything they said. Renjun didn’t budge, crossing his arms on his chest and standing in front of the tv.

“I thought we were watching a movie anyway. Renjun brought candies and I have ramens.” Jeno said waving the packets in his friend’s face.  
“Thank god Jeno because otherwise, our dinner would have been candies and chips,” Donghyuck said getting up to start his kettle.

Once they all had a bowl of ramens, they went back to the living room. They tried to fit the four of them on the couch, but they had to come to term with the fact that it was two-seaters. Donghyuck claimed a sit on the couch since it was his after all. His friends entered a fierce rock, paper, scissors competition to have the other seat. Finally, Renjun sat next to Donghyuck. Jeno and Jaemin sat on the floor with their back resting against the couch.

“What are we watching?” Jeno asked.  
“I want to see Love Simon!” Jaemin exclaimed raising his hand.  
“We’ve watched it last time,” Donghyuck whined.  
“How about Call Me by Your Name?” Renjun suggested.  
“I’m not in the mood for drama,” Donghyuck said rejecting the suggestion again.  
“You only say that because you know you’ll cry,” Jeno said raising his hand to pinch Donghyuck lightly. “We could watch the first Fantastic Beats since the second one will be out soon.”

They all agreed on the movie. Who wouldn’t want to see cute Newt rambling awkwardly anyway? But the thing was they’ve all seen the movie a few times already. They spent more time speaking with each other than watching the movie. The TV being there to make a background sound.

“I have to babysit my niece tomorrow evening. Hyuck to you want to help me? You’re so good with little kids.” Jeno said as the niffler escaped the suitcase and went in the bank.  
“I can’t. I’m meeting with Mark for his project and I don’t know when we’ll be done.”  
“Already a second date? Good for you dude.” Jaemin said with a smirk.  
“Still not a date. But yeah I’ll see him tomorrow.” Donghyuck said kicking his friend lightly.  
“I’ll doubt you’ll be with Mark all night. I start babysitting at 6:00 PM.” Jeno insisted.  
“You never know, Mark works a lot. It wouldn’t surprise me.” Donghyuck said with an apologetic smile.  
“Are you sure you’re describing Mark and not your secret fantasy?” Renjun added never turning his attention from the movie.

Jaemin and Jeno laughed so hard at Renjun’s comment they fell on top of each other. Donghyuck was glad the room was dark so his friends couldn’t see him blush as he said a weak “Yeah I’m sure.”. Sometimes he wondered if he should make new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 guys!!! I promise we'll see Mark in the next one hahaha :) 
> 
> As usual, thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6 - Say My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck and Mark started working on the song...

Donghyuck woke up around 10:00 AM. It was still his day off, Mark or no Mark involved. He took his time taking his shower and picking his outfit. He put on his black oversized sinners sweater and black skinny jeans. He checked himself in the mirror with a smirk. He looked good and he knew it. He took his lyrics notebook, the one he never showed anyone intentionally (Jaemin was sometimes a little bitch). He left his apartment without eating breakfast. He could always eat at the coffee shop for almost free (the perks of working there). When he walked through the doors, he waved at Taeil that was managing the cash register. He looked around searching for Mark. He saw Ten who was picking up coffees for the dance team. They exchanged a smile. He finally spotted Mark at the back of the coffee shop. He was hunched over a notebook, scribbling away. Donghyuck took a moment to stare at Mark. He almost gasped when he realized Mark was wearing round glasses. His hair was falling down on his forehead, brushing the frames of his glasses.

Only when someone bumped into him that Donghyuck realized he had been staring for quite some time now. He shook himself and walked up to Mark.

“Good morning!” Donghyuck exclaimed sliding in the chair in front of Mark.

Mark jolt up in surprise snapping his head to look at Donghyuck.

“Sorry I didn’t want to scare you like that,” Donghyuck said with a small smile.  
“It’s alright. I get super immersed in my work. Should we get some coffee?” Mark asked once he recovered from his surprise.  
“Tell me what you want. If I order I get 50% on my check,” Donghyuck said with a wink.  
“Ok, I want a large latte and a croissant,” Mark said.  
“I’ll be right back,”

Donghyuck came back with a large latte, a croissant, an iced americano, and a chocolatine.

“Thanks, Hyuck. What do I owe you?” Mark asked taking his coffee and pastry.  
“Nothing really. You paid the other night,” Donghyuck said taking a sip of his iced coffee.  
“I paid because I wanted to,” Mark said with a barely-there smile.   
“Bold of you to assume I don’t want to,” Donghyuck said with a wink.

Donghyuck wanted to believe Mark was blushing at his comment. Not because the coffee shop was warm or anything. Mark cleared his throat before busying himself whit his bag. He took out his laptop and started it up.

“My beat or whatever isn’t quite finished yet, but I want you to listen to it. To get the vibe of the song and all.” Mark said without looking at Donghyuck, taping away on his keyboard.

After a minute, Mark gave Donghyuck his earphones. Donghyuck put one earbud in and Mark took the other one. Then he hit play. They ate while listening to the song. It was only a minute, but Mark put it on repeat. It was quite a melodic song with strong pianos. It sounded a little melancholic. Not quite sad but not very happy either. It would great for a song about a breakup or unrequited love Donghyuck thought. When Mark wasn’t paying attention to him, Donghyuck would steal a glance in his direction. How could he write something with so many emotions? It didn’t even have lyrics yet.

“So, what did you think?” Mark asked once they were done eating and Donghyuck had taken off his earbud.  
“It’s really good Mark. I can’t believe you wrote and arranged it. Are you some kind of music prodigies?” Donghyuck asked with wide eyes.  
“No, I’m just a perfectionist. You don’t want to know how long I’ve worked on this and it’s only a minute,” Mark said with an awkward laugh. “Seriously, what was your feeling while listening to it?” He asked his hands twisting together in anticipation.  
“I don’t know how to describe it. It was sad. It almost sounds lonely. Like a song for rainy days,” Donghyuck said.  
“Do you think you can help me come up with lyrics? Even if you’re the embodiment of happiness,” Mark asked with a teasing smile.  
“Yeah, I have a couple ideas already. You know I’m a normal person and I also have down days,” Donghyuck said.  
“I figured. I was teasing a little,” Mark said the awkward laugh making a return.  
“Let’s get to work then,” Donghyuck said taking it out his notebook and a pen.

Mark did the same. Even if he asked Donghyuck for help it was still his final project and he had some inspirations written down. Maybe it’ll be useful.

“Where do you usually start?” Mark asked Donghyuck, his pen in hand, ready to write some words.  
“I like to brainstorm. Write all the words that come to my mind when I think about the song,” Donghyuck said. “We can do it by ourselves for a few minutes and then combine our ideas,” Donghyuck explained.

Mark nodded. They decided to brainstorm individually for 5 minutes. “Ready? Ok, go.” Mark said as he started the timer.

They both went to work. Writing as much as possible in 5 minutes. Donghyuck filled a page and a half when the time on Mark’s phone went off. They exchanged notebooks to see what the other had written.

“Seriously? I can barely see what you’ve written!” Donghyuck exclaimed with a laugh.  
“Sorry. My handwriting isn’t that good, to begin with, and it gets worse when I rush it.” Mark said apologetically.

Donghyuck smiled at Mark. He was only teasing, it wasn’t that bad. They reviewed the words together, encircling those who came back frequently.

“What were you thinking about when you were composing it? It could help with the feel of the song,” Donghyuck said once they were done.  
“I don’t really know. I was tired and lacking sleep when I composed it. I had stayed up almost all night for that minute.” Mark explained.

Donghyuck nodded. Sleep deprived Mark must be lonely or something.

“Ok. I have a few ideas. We could go for a breakup song,” Mark shook his head at that, thinking it was too cliché and obvious. “Or something about a cry for help or unrequited love,” Donghyuck said listing his other ideas.  
“I like the unrequited love, but I’ve never really experienced it. Do you think it matters?” Mark asked in concern.  
“I don’t think so. You can get your inspiration from something else than your life. Movies, books, famous love stories, even your friend’s lives,” Donghyuck said resting his chin on his fist.

Mark nodded, lost in his thoughts about what Donghyuck had just said. “Ok, we’ll go for that theme then. Thank you for your help. I had no idea where to start,” Mark said sincerely.

“It’s nothing. I’m sure you’ll write something great,” Donghyuck said giving Mark a blinding smile.  
“We’ll write something great,” Mark corrected him, with a soft expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is Mark!!! Thanks again for reading guys :)


	7. Chapter 7 - Iris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck goes back to Mark's place after they're done at the coffee shop.

A few cups of coffee and hours later, Donghyuck raised his arms above his head to stretch. They worked pretty hard on Mark’s song. It was far from being finished but it was a start. Mark yawned as he finished writing a line in his notebook.

“I guess we’re good for today. I can’t feel my fingers anymore,” Mark said as he closed his pen and leaned back in his chair.  
“Tell me about it, I think my wrist his cramped,” Donghyuck said with a tired laugh. “But I’m glad I could help you a little.”  
“You were a huge help! Thanks again for real!” Mark exclaimed as a reaction to Donghyuck’s words.

Donghyuck shrugged with a smile at Mark’s thanks. It wasn’t a big deal. He was more than happy to help.

“Hey, it’s quite late in the afternoon already, do you want to have dinner at my place?” Mark asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Donghyuck smiled at that. Sober Mark was definitely less confident than drunk Mark.

“I mean I’m pretty sure Johnny is going out with Jaehyun again tonight,” Mark explained when Donghyuck didn’t answer.  
“He’s going out again?” Donghyuck asked fishing his phone from his pocket and looking for notifications. “Goddammit would it kill him to text me!” Donghyuck exclaimed with a sigh.  
“Hum… Sorry…” Mark said unsure if it was the right thing to say.  
“No, I’m sorry. It’s not your fault my roommate isn’t bothered to tell me where he’s going. But if I would dare not tell him where I was, he would throw a fit,” Donghyuck said rolling his eyes. “But yeah I’ll accept your invitation,” Donghyuck said with a smile.  
“Oh ok. Great! Let’s go, my place isn’t that far,” Mark picked up his bag, ready to leave.  
“I know Mark. I’ve been to your place a few times,” Donghyuck replied with a chuckle.  
“Oh right. Sorry,” Mark said shyly.  
“Don’t be sorry for that,” Donghyuck told him. “I think it’s cute,” He added under his breath.  
“What was that?” Mark asked turning to face Donghyuck.  
“Nothing. Lead the way,” Donghyuck said picking his things and following Mark.

They arrived at Mark’s place around 3:00 PM. Donghyuck had been to Johnny’s apartment a few times, one being the night of the party. It looked a bit different without the crowd of people covering every free space.

“What’s so funny?” Mark asked as he kicked his shoes off.  
“I had no idea what this place would look like without a bunch of drunk people. It’s nice,” Donghyuck admitted. “Still obvious that it’s a student’s flat but yeah.”  
“I can’t be offended by what you just said. Johnny decorated it,” Mark replied with a smirk.

Donghyuck also took off his shoes and followed Mark in the living room.

“I’m not sure about what we have in the fridge, to be honest,” Mark laughed shyly. “Anyway, I’m not the best cook.”  
“Do you often invite people over when your fridge is empty?” Donghyuck asked with amusement.  
“Hey, we can order something! It’s not like we’ll eat nothing!” Mark exclaimed in defence.  
“I mean, it’s not like it would be better if we were at my place,” Donghyuck said with a shrug.  
“Maybe I could judge for myself next time,” Mark smirked.

They starred at each other for a moment. Donghyuck was a little confused. At times Mark was shy and would avoid his eyes but at other times he would say some flirtatious thing like that and make Donghyuck feel all warm inside. They were still frozen in their place when they heard the front door opening. They both looked away, a deep blush adorning their cheeks.

“Oh! Hey guys!” Johnny said when he noticed them. Jaehyun was following close behind him.  
“Hi, Hyuck! I won’t be home tonight,” Jaehyun said when saw his roommate.

Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “No shit,” He muttered under his breath.

“Do you want to go out with us tonight?” Johnny asked.

Donghyuck and Mark looked at each other unsure. Donghyuck was trying to guess if Mark wanted to go out by looking in his eyes. After a few seconds, none of them had answered Johnny’s question.

“You know I work pretty early tomorrow. I think I’ll pass,” Donghyuck said.  
“Yeah, I’m pretty exhausted too. Are you eating with us? We were thinking about ordering,” Mark said immediately after Donghyuck.  
“We stopped by the grocery store. We’ll cook something. We’ll call you when it’s ready,” Johnny said before going in the kitchen with Jaehyun.  
“What another way to say get out of our way,” Mark said still staring at where Johnny had been.  
“Do you really want to help them anyway?” Donghyuck asked with a teasing smile.  
“Not really. It’s just my brother has a way to make me feel like I’m still a little kid. But you’re right I don’t really want to help them. Want to hang out in my room?” Mark asked turning to look at Donghyuck again.

Donghyuck was a little surprised about Mark had just admitted. But now wasn’t the time to dwell on that. It probably wasn’t that deep anymore.

“Sure, let’s see if your room matches the student aesthetic as well,” Donghyuck said with a half-smile.

Mark room was the room next to the living room. Donghyuck couldn’t help but think even if Mark didn’t want to be at the party the other night, he would’ve had trouble ignoring it. The room wasn’t anything special. Mark had a double sized bed, lucky him. There was a desk who was cramped with papers, notebooks, and an iPad sitting on top of this pile. The place was less of a mess than Donghyuck expected, for a young adult man that is.

“Nice guitar,” Donghyuck said pointing at the acoustic guitar next to the door.  
“Thanks, I got it when I was 10.”  
“Are you any good with it?” Donghyuck asked trying to sound casual.  
“If you want to hear me play you just have to ask,” Mark replied but still he leaned to pick up the guitar.

Mark sat on the corner of his bed, patting the spot next to him. Donghyuck got the hint and sat next to Mark. Mark started plucking the chords without playing a song in particular.

“Do you want to hear something?” Mark asked glancing in Donghyuck’s direction before returning his stare to his guitar.  
“It’s probably cliché but can you play Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls?” Donghyuck asked without hesitation. He liked this song so much. It was great to fall asleep to.

Mark smiled lightly before his fingers started dancing on his guitar, the slow tune filling Mark’s bedroom. Donghyuck closed his eyes, feeling the beat of the song.

“And I’d give up forever to touch you, cause I know that you feel me somehow. You’re the closest to heaven that I’ll ever be, and I don’t want to go home right now,” He started singing softly in synch with Mark’s playing.

Donghyuck still had his eyes closed and he couldn’t see the amazed look Mark giving him. Luckily, Mark knew this song by heart and was able to play it without looking at the chords. Mark couldn’t help but wonder who was this angel and how was he lucky enough to know him?

Donghyuck was finishing the first chorus when Mark’s door opened with a loud thump, making Mark and Donghyuck jumped. Mark stopped playing and Donghyuck chocked on his words, his hand reaching for his heart.

“Why was your door closed Mark?” Johnny asked teasingly.  
“It’s not funny Johnny! You scared the hell out of me!” Mark exclaimed, throwing his pillow at his brother’s face.

Johnny avoided the pillow with a laugh. “The dinner is ready boys. Sorry for interrupting your date,” Mark groaned he looked on the verge of tearing his hair out. “By the way, you have a beautiful voice Donghyuck,” And just like that Johnny was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a cute moment between Mark and Donghyuck am I right? Maybe we'll have some cute moments later :)


	8. Chapter 8 - Honest Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after... :)

Donghyuck groaned when his alarm went off in the morning. He was regretting staying up so late last night. But Mark asked if he wanted to watch a movie after Johnny and Jaehyun were gone. How could he say no? That was how he ended up leaving Mark’s place around 11:00 PM. Mark had insisted to walk him back home, saying it wasn’t safe to walk alone at night. Even if his offer made Donghyuck melt inside, he refused. Mark tried to argue, but Donghyuck had made up his mind. If it wasn’t safe for him to walk alone in the dark, it wasn’t safe for Mark either. In the end, Mark gave in.

“I had a great time today,” Donghyuck said, standing by the door.  
“Yeah, me too. I hope we’ll meet up again,” Mark said, looking down at his feet.  
“Of course, your song isn’t finished after all,” Donghyuck said with a smiled.  
“I mean without having to work on the song,” Mark added still not looking at Donghyuck in the eyes.

Donghyuck stayed silent for a moment. He hadn’t expected for Mark to say that. His face was blank, but inside he was doing a happy dance.

“Sure, I’d like that,” Donghyuck said making Mark looked up at him with a small smile.

Donghyuck smiled back at him but it was interrupted by a yawn. Mark laughed lightly.

“You should go before you fall asleep in the hall,” Mark said, his voice caring.  
“Yeah, I should. Good night Mark.” Donghyuck agreed sleepily.  
“Good night Hyuck. I’ll see you around.”

Donghyuck walked back home. It wasn’t that far but it was so cold outside. He remembered walking fast the wind blowing around him. He had just entered his apartment when his phone buzzed.

**MARK** : Hope you made it back safely. Good night. :)

Donghyuck smiled fondly at the text. He didn’t remember when someone had genuinely cared about him like that. Besides his friends that is.

**HYUCK** : I’m home don’t worry too much. Good night Mark.

The first thing Donghyuck did when he woke up was looking at those texts. It made all the tiredness worth it. It still was difficult to get out of bed and get dressed. He sent a quick to the group chat to make sure that his friends were all awake. He received various responses. Renjun sure had some colourful words to express himself.

When he took a step outside, the sun wasn’t up yet. The temperature was probably around -10 degree. Donghyuck shoved his hands in his coat pockets and made his way to work.

***

“Wait you went back to his place?” Jaemin asked when the flow of clients died down a little.  
“Why do you sound so surprised? You’re the one teasing with going on dates since last week.” Donghyuck said rolling his eyes.  
“Exactly teasing. I wasn’t expecting you to be into Mark that much. It’s been a while since you went out with someone.” Jaemin added with a pointed look.

Donghyuck decided to ignore what his friend was implying continuing to place the mugs back in the shelf.

“What did we miss?” Jeno asked when he brought a batch of pastries to put in the front.

Renjun was still in the back. Jeno was going back in forth bringing the story back to Renjun.

“Donghyuck went back to Mark’s place yesterday. Like they ate together and watched a movie,” Jaemin said without hesitation.

Jeno turned to Donghyuck, disbelief written on his face. “You said you couldn’t help me babysit because you were still working.” He said hurt evident in his voice.

Donghyuck almost facepalmed. He had forgotten about that. “I’m sorry Jeno. I’ll make it up to you I promised.”

“And Donghyuck sang for him,” Jaemin continued as if nothing had interrupted him.  
“Did you kiss?” Jeno asked. He was done with what he had to do in the front, but he had to know everything.  
“No, we didn’t. It wasn’t like that. Anyway, Johnny interrupted before we could,” Donghyuck admitted.  
“So, you wanted to kiss him,” Jeno said with a wide smile.  
“I want to kiss him since the first time I saw him,” Donghyuck said before he could stop himself. He put his hands in front of his mouth his eyes wide at what he had just said out loud.

Jaemin and Jeno were looking at him, not sure how they should react at his confession. Jeno broke the silence after a moment.

“Well, you still have a chance. He just entered the place and he’s walking to the counter,” Donghyuck turned his head fast, making eyes contact with Mark. “I’ll go back now. Man, Renjun will love this,” Jeno left, all they could hear was his laugh.

Donghyuck looked at Jaemin, his eyes wide. Jaemin shrugged letting him know he was alone on this one. Donghyuck took a breath before turning to his register. Mark was standing in front of him with a smile.

“Did you miss me already?” Donghyuck asked with a flirtatious smile.  
“Hum… I need a large Americano, Johnny is in bed with a huge hangover and he made me do a coffee run. But I mean sure I missed you too,” Mark said with a smirk.  
“Anything for you?” Donghyuck asked as he punched in Johnny’s order. “A latte perhaps.”  
“Have we spent enough time together already for you to know my habitual order,” Mark said leaning a little on the counter, getting closer to him.

Donghyuck cleared his throat. Finishing placing the order. He told Mark his total.

“You can wait to your left I’ll be back in a few minutes,” Donghyuck said before turning to prepare the drinks. He met Jaemin at the coffee machine.  
“How can you be so lame? He was flirting with you!” Jaemin yelled whispered at Donghyuck.  
“I know! I panicked! You’re right it’s been a while since I went out with someone,” Donghyuck replied on the same tone.  
“You’re a natural flirt. What is going on with you?” Jaemin asked with a frown.

Donchyuck made an undistinctive noise and he went back to Mark with his order.

“There you go. I hope I didn’t make you wait too long,” Donghyuck smiled at Mark while giving him his drinks.  
“Not at all. Do you have a second? Or do you have too many clients to serve?” Mark asked as he took the drinks from Donghyuck.  
“Make it quick Markie. The line is getting longer by the second,” Donghyuck said with a wink.

Mark stayed silent. His eyes focused on Donghyuck’s and his jaw a little slack. Donghyuck waited a few seconds for Mark to say something.

“Mark I was joking but I really have to work. What did you want to ask me?” Donghyuck said with a smirk.  
“Hum… right… I have a free period to work on my song on Monday. Do you think you could meet me at one of the studios?” Mark said after clearing his throat, pink dusting his cheeks.  
“Yeah totally. Text me the studio you’ll be in and the hour and I’ll be there.”  
“Perfect! I’ll see you Monday then,” Mark exclaimed. “I can’t wait!” He added.

Donghyuck blinked slowly at Mark, not knowing what to say. Mark seemed a little shocked with what he just said. “I can’t wait to work with you I mean,” Mark added quickly.

“Yeah… sure. But don’t worry same,” Donghyuck smiled even wider.  
“Hyuck! A little help over here!” Jaemin called him. He looked a little annoyed, to say the least.  
“I’ll let you go back to work. I wouldn’t want Jaemin to hate me,” Mark said. He waved at Donghyuck before leaving the coffee shop.

Donghyuck stayed in his spot. Watching the door close after Mark. His eyes followed Mark as he walked outside, looking so beautiful in the cold November morning.

“Hyuck! Mark is gone! I need help right now!” Jaemin exclaimed again, throwing a napkin ball at him to get him out of his trance.

Donghyuck shook his head. He went back to work with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter or this fic. They are the cutest I swear. :)


	9. Chapter 9 - Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck and Mark work on the song again :)

Donghyuck woke up early on Monday morning. He had been so tired after his shift on Sunday, he went to bed almost immediately after eating dinner.

He liked waking up early. It was a good opportunity to do his work without rushing it. He was sipping on his coffee when Jaehyun entered the kitchen. His roommate rubbed his eyes in confusion when he saw Donghyuck sitting at the table.

“Why are you up?” He asked with a yawn.  
“Wow, you didn’t even realize I was already sleeping when you came back home yesterday. There’s coffee ready if you want.” Donghyuck said pointing to the coffee maker with his chin.  
“Nice. I kind of like it when you’re up before me.” Jaehyun said pouring coffee in his transportable mug.  
“Do you have time to eat?”  
“Nope. I’m already late. See you later!” And just like that Jaehyun dashed out the door.

Donghyuck rolled his eyes with a sigh. He finished his breakfast and turned on his laptop. He had done a great deal of studying when he got a text from Mark. He looked at the time before unlocking his phone. It was already 11:00 AM.

**MARK** : I’m in studio 4. The one on the second floor.

Donghyuck had an urge to laugh at Mark’s text. There was only one studio 4 in the music faculty. He didn’t have to say it was on the second floor.

**HYUCK** : Ok. I’ll be there in 15.

Donghyuck closed his laptop. He quickly looked at the temperature on his phone and added a scarf to his coat and gloves combo. When he had everything he needed, he left. It was still cold outside and god he was glad his apartment wasn’t too far from his faculty.

Once he entered the building, he took off his gloves, shoving them in his pockets. He said hello to a few students he met in the hallway as he made his way to the second floor. He knocked on the door of the studio, but no one came to open it. Donghyuck took out his phone after a moment of waiting. He texted Mark to tell him he was here. He heard a loud clack and a few seconds later a panting Mark opened the door.

“What was that?” Donghyuck asked raising an eyebrow  
“I jumped at the sound of my phone and fell off my chair,” Mark admitted, his fingers running through his hair that was already a big mess.  
“You’re such a dork.” Donghyuck snorted as he entered the studio. “Cute glasses by the way.” He said casually nodding at the round silver frames on Mark’s nose.  
“Thanks… I guess. I lost my contacts,”

Donghyuck wasn't even surprised with Mark’s statement. He looked like the type who would lose his head if it wasn’t attached to his body. “Did you check under that pile of papers on your desk?” Donghyuck asked teasingly.

“Ha. Ha. Real funny. I have no idea where they are. I blame Johnny of course,” Mark said.

Donghyuck nodded at that. Of course, he would blame his stepbrother who didn’t need glasses.

“So, what’s the plan for today?” Donghyuck asked turning his attention to the console.  
“I have to finish this song for the last week of school. It’s getting closer every day. I’d like to record the chorus. To see if the lyrics work and all.” Mark explained.  
“Good idea. Did you try it already? Want me to listen to it?” Donghyuck asked.

Mark looked down at his feet and rubbed his neck. Donghyuck smiled at the gesture. He was clearly embarrassed about something.

“It’s ok Mark. I’m not here to judge your voice. You told me you were more of a rapper than a singer. Unless you really suck that is,” Donghyuck assured him with a smile.  
“It’s not that. I didn’t record anything yet,” Mark said, his cheeks a little pinker.  
“Do you want me to give you tips?”  
“No… Hum… I was wondering if you could sing?” He finally asked quietly.

Donghyuck stared at Mark, his mouth agape. Luckily, Mark was still avoiding his eyes.

“I’m flattered but I’m just a first year. Don’t you want someone more experimented?” Donghyuck asked softly.  
“I’m sure. You have a beautiful voice,” Mark assured him.

“No, but really, like Doyoung is the best in the department. You could ask him I wouldn’t mind. You heard my voice like once and it wasn’t the best situation.” Donghyuck continued rambling.

He was looking at everything but Mark’s eyes. Mark gently put his had on Donghyuck’s shoulder, his thumb gracing his neck softly. It made Donghyuck looked up at Mark with wide eyes.

“I only want you Hyuck. No one else,” Mark whispered with a smile. “Besides, even if I heard you only once I know your voice his special.”

Donghyuck gulped. Mark’s compliment made his knees a little weak. It was the most beautiful thing he’d heard about his voice. They looked at each other without saying a word. After a moment, Mark cleared his voice.

“So? Would you sing on my track?” Mark asked, taking his hand off Donghyuck’s shoulder.

Donghyuck didn’t reply immediately. To focus on the fact that he could still feel Mark’s fingers on his skin. 

“Yeah. If you really want me to,” Donghyuck said still a bit dazed.  
“Great! Thanks a lot! You can enter the sound booth.”

Donghyuck nodded. He went behind the mic and put on the headphones. Mark was sitting at the console on the other side of the glass.

“I can’t wait to hear you sing,” Mark said, his voice directly in Donghyuck’s ears because of the headphones.

Donghyuck nodded, he didn’t trust his voice to be steady if he spoke.

Mark pressed some buttons on the console and the music filled Donghyuck’s headphones. He had a sheet in front of him with the lyrics they had come up with for the chorus. He was still a bit nervous. What if Mark didn’t like his voice? What if he didn’t hear it properly the other night and was disappointed? He was so lost in his thoughts he almost missed his cue, but he heard it at the last second and started signing softly.

“She no longer need me. The more I want you, my reality is getting heavy. I guess everything will be difficult my impatient confession.” Donghyuck sang than stopped after that line. “Was it ok?” He asked Mark when the later cut the music.  
“It was beautiful,” Mark said with a smile. “Can you sing the next part and we’ll listen to the whole chorus before deciding what we want to do with it.”  
“Sure.” Donghyuck looked at his sheets while Mark started the music again. Donghyuck waited for his cue before he started singing the second part of the chorus.

Once they record the whole thing, the music cut again and Donghyuck looked up to see Mark was already staring at him through the glass. He was smiling fondly like Donghyuck’s voice was everything he ever needed.

“Can you come back here so we can listen to it together,” Mark said when he realized he had been caught staring.

Donghyuck smirked at him before leaving the sound booth to go sit next to Mark. They listened to what they recorded and took some notes. They worked on that piece for a couple of hours. They stopped when Donghyuck got a text.

“It Renjun. Jeno, Jaemin, and he are going out for dinner. Do you want to join us?” Donghyuck said.  
“Hum… Your friends won’t mind?” Mark said pushing his glasses up his nose.  
“We’re going to the Thai restaurant near campus it’s nothing fancy don’t worry,” Donghyuck assured him.  
“Yeah ok. I’ll go with you guys. I need food I kind of forgot to eat.” Mark said with a small laugh.  
“Great. I mean not that you didn’t eat all day… but the fact that you know… I’m going to text Renjun to tell him we’ll join them there.” Donghyuck said trailing off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, they are recording No Longer :) I hope you liked the chapter.


	10. Chapter 10 - Afterglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck and Mark go out to diner... with Donghyuck's friends.

When they entered the restaurant a few minutes later, Donghyuck immediately spotted Jaemin that was waving at him from a table at the back of the restaurant.

“What’s up, guys,” He said sitting in the chair next to Jaemin with Mark sitting next to him while saying hello to everyone.  
“We were waiting for you to order. I’m glad you could finally make it,” Renjun said with a teasing smile.

Donghyuck rolled his eyes. He knew his friend wasn’t really mad. He was just a little sarcastic at times.

“Hum… Sorry, that’s my fault I wanted to finish something before we came,” Mark said giving everyone an apologetic smile.  
“No big deal Mark. Renjun was teasing,” Jeno said with his eye’s smile.  
“Yeah. My roommate has a friend over and he’s pretty loud. The longest I can be out of my apartment the better,” Renjun reassured Mark with a nod.  
“Lucas? Loud? Never heard of it,” Jaemin laughed.  
“Lucas is your roommate?” Mark asked  
“Yeah, do you know him?”  
“Well, he’s friend with Jungwoo who’s friend with Jaehyun and Johnny. He’s a funny dude,” Mark explained. “Sometimes we jam together.”  
“I didn’t know he played music,” Donghyuck mused.  
“People can have hobbies outside of their major Hyuck. It’s not because you sing even in your sleep that everyone is like you,” Jaemin said shoving his shoulder playfully.

Donghyuck was about to argue that it happened one time, one! When the waiter came to their table and asked them if they were ready to order. They all became civilized people and politely told him what they wanted.

“How the song’s going?” Jeno asked when the waiter went back to the kitchen.  
“Pretty great. There’s still a lot to do and I have only two weeks left but I’m confident it’s going to be a good song,” Mark said, his eyes lighting up at the mention of his song. “Especially since Donghyuck accepted to sing it.”

Donghyuck blushed at Mark mentioning his contribution to the song. He was way more involved in the project then he thought he would be at the beginning. His reputation as a singer was also on the line now.

“Way to go guys! I’m sure it will be awesome. I want to listen to it when it’s done,” Jaemin said, resting his chin on his palm. “Donghyuck rarely let us hear the lyrics he writes. I saw some of them a few months ago but that’s it.” He complained.  
“That’s only because you were snooping through my things,” Donghyuck said annoyed with his friend.  
“Sure, I’ll send you the file when it’s done. I can tell you his lyrics are dope,” Mark said ignoring Donghyuck’s complain.  
“Does it have a title yet?” Renjun asked.

They were interrupted by the waiter coming back to their table with their dishes. It smelled so good and Donghyuck kind of realized he didn’t eat anything for lunch. As soon as his plate was in front of him, he took a big bite.

“Not really, but it’s not the urgent thing right now. Anyway, I’m not sure how to name it,” Mark said while swallowing a bite of his pad Thai. “How do you usually it?” Mark asked Donghyuck.

The later didn’t expect to be addressed. He had a huge bite in his mouth and tried to swallow it quickly. So quick, he almost choked on it. He coughed a little and reached for his glass of water. Mark tap his back a little bit to help him.

“Hum… I don’t have a method or anything. Once you have the lyrics the title follows almost by itself,” Donghyuck said when he was breathing normally.

They went back to talk about everything. It wasn’t like they had much to share. Donghyuck, Renjun, Jaemin, and Jeno had all seen each other the day before. Donghyuck’s friends made sure to tell Mark all about his lowest moments as they ate. As they ate, Donghyuck got redder and Mark only laughed harder. They had a great time that was for sure.

“Hey Mark, you should come by for our next movie night,” Jeno said as they exited the restaurant.  
“Sure, when is it?” Mark asked.

He had a great time with them this evening. He already knew Donghyuck was a nice person, but it was nice to get to know Renjun, Jaemin, and Jeno as well.

“We don’t really know. How about we add you to our group chat,” Jaemin said. “Hyuck you add him since you have his number.  
"I’m already sorry for everything you’ll have to endure while being in a group chat with those idiots,” Donghyuck mumbled as he took out his phone. “And you’re in.”

“By the way, Jeno has a habit of sending memes at 3:00 AM,” Renjun said with an apologetic look at Mark.  
“No worries. I’m often awake around that hour and I also have a bunch of memes I’d like to share.” Mark said with a smile.

Jeno and him high-fived at their mutual interest in memes and barely sleeping.

“Well, we’ll see you later losers!” Jaemin exclaimed as he grabbed Jeno by the arm and dragged him in the direction of their apartment.  
“If I’m lucky Lucas and his friend will be gone by now. See you around,” Renjun said before he left while typing on his phone.  
“This time we’re both out. How about I walk you home?” Mark asked Donghyuck with a smirk.  
“Yeah sure. If it makes you so happy,” Donghyuck replied.

He had a teasing smile on his lips, but his inside was melting. Mark Lee was walking him home. How cute was that? They started walking side by side. Their hands balancing between them, occasionally brushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys :) It means a lot.


	11. Chapter 11 - comethru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno has a rough week and the planned a movie night.

**BEAN LOSERS** (November 28th – 12:26 PM)

**JEN** : ARGGGHHH!! Can this week be over already?  
 **HYUCK** : Damn Jen you good boy?  
 **JEN** : Don’t get me started! My partner on one of my assignment bailed on me and I have to do everything by myself for this Friday!!  
 **JAEM** : That’s rough man if you need anything, I’m here for you  
 **JEN** : Yeah because you know so much about physics!  
 **INJUN** : No need to be an ass Jeno!  
 **JEN** : Sorry Jaem I’m stressed. I didn’t mean that. I mean I’m not sure if I need a movie night to vent or if I’d rather drink myself to oblivion after Friday.  
 **MARKIE** : Who said we can’t do both ;)  
 **HYUCK** : Damn getting drunk while watching movies! That sound like a plan.  
 **MARKIE** : I mean, I’m a genius…  
 **HYUCK** : Yeah right…  
 **JEN** : That’s a great idea!! Everyone get your ass at Jaemin and I place Friday! Bring snacks and boozes!  
 **JAEM** : Thanks for asking for my approval before hosting a rave at our place :/  
 **JEN** : It’s not a rave. Only us 5  
 **INJUN** : I’ll be there.  
 **HYUCK** : same  
 **MARKIE** : ^^^  
 **JAEM** : I guess we can’t go back now. See you guys in a couple days.

Donghyuck was sitting at a table in their faculty’s cafeteria, a smile on his face from Jaemin last answer on their group chat. Adding Mark, a week or so ago didn’t change anything for their dynamics. Other than now someone answered Jeno when he sent memes at weird hours of the morning.

“What are you smiling at?” A voice asked making Donghyuck looked up.

Mark had just sat in the seat in front of him.

“You know me. I’m always smiling anyway,” Donghyuck said, “What are you doing here?” He asked.  
“I came here to buy something to eat and I saw you. I thought eating with you would be more entertaining than eating alone in a studio,” Mark said unwrapping a sandwich.  
“I’m glad I’m more interesting than a sound console,” Donghyuck said while rolling his eyes.

He was only teasing. He was glad Mark had decided to join him. The older took the habit of spending more time out of the studio when he was at school. Donghyuck and Mark went from never seeing each other when they were at the faculty to spending free time between classes together. Donghyuck liked it. He liked spending time with Mark. Sometimes they worked on his song or on other projects but most times they just talked.

“Of course! The sound console doesn’t laugh at my jokes.” Mark said with a smile.  
“The fact that you crack jokes out loud when you are alone is quite sad Mark,” Donghyuck said raising an eyebrow.  
“What can I say, I’m hilarious.”

Donghyuck stared at him, not adding anything else. His eyes saying “Sure, keep telling yourself that.”.

“Jeno seemed pretty stressed,” Mark said while eating.  
“Well, you can only expect that when you choose to major in Physics. But having a project partner bail on you is the worst,” Donghyuck said having flashbacks to some schoolwork back in high school.  
“I’m glad it gives us an excuse to hang out on Friday night though,” Mark added. “I’ll be sure to bring extra snacks.”  
“I need to warn you. It’s probably going to be chaos.” Donghyuck said with a smirk.  
“Dude I have Johnny as my brother. He throws the wildest parties.” Mark deadpanned.

Donghyuck laughed at that. Mark had probably wildest stories then all of them combined only because he witnessed a lot of his brother’s parties.

“But I mean Jeno and Jaemin are overly sentimental when they’re drunk. Renjun is like ten times sassier than normal. And if you mix Jen and Jaem sentimentality and Renjun sarcasm it can get intense.” Donghyuck explained as his laughter calmed down.  
“How about you? What kind of drunk are you?” Mark asked with interest.  
“You saw me drunk already,” Donghyuck said with a faint blush.  
“I know but I was also kind of drunk. I’m the confident kind of drunk by the way.” Donghyuck nodded at that remembering how Mark had flirted with him that night. “Basically, I don’t really remember how you act when you’re drunk.”  
“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Donghyuck said looking down at his sandwich.

He wasn’t about to admit that he was clingy and affectionate when he was drunk. He was lucky that at the last part this side of him didn’t show too much. He didn’t mind that much but it was something else when you had to admit it sober in front of the guy you have a crush on.

“Yeah, that’s why I asked the question.” Mark laughed as if it was obvious.  
“Won’t you look at the time. It goes by fast when you have fun. I have to go,” Donghyuck said before beginning to pack his stuff.

It wasn’t just an excuse to not answer Mark. He really had a class to attend and he was almost late.

“Come on. Tell me,” Mark whined cutely.  
“How about you find out Friday. See you around Markie,” Donghyuck said with a wink before leaving the cafeteria.

He took a glance over his shoulder to see Mark groan and slumped on the table. He then took out his phone. Probably trying to get the answer out of Donghyuck’s friends. Donghyuck made his way to class. He couldn’t help but be distracted while the teacher gave his lecture. He was still thinking about Mark. How could someone be so cute but also hot and handsome? It was a dangerous combination for Donghyuck’s heart.

**MARKIE** : No one wants to give me an answer -_-  
 **HYUCK** : though luck Markie ;) Lucky for you, you’ll experience it first hand soon enough  
 **MARKIE** : I can’t wait then :)

Donghyuck closed his phone and started to take some notes. Mark sometimes acted like a child and it was quite endearing.

When the teacher dismissed the class, Donghyuck looked down at his notebook. He had written Mark’s name a couple times in the margins. That was when he realized he got it bad. He put his things in his backpack lost in his thoughts. He probably should do something about those feelings. Like, confess or something. Donghyuck shook his head. No, he wasn’t ready, at least not now. They still had to finish Mark song and if the older didn’t share his feelings it would make it awkward for them to work together. He’ll keep things for himself, at least for the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading. I'm enjoying writing this story even if most times I don't know what I'm doing. :)


	12. Chapter 12 - High Hopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night of drinking before their shift at the coffee shop? Yeah totally a great idea.

After a long week of school, Donghyuck was looking forward to their little get together at Jaemin and Jeno’s place. He woke up late, thinking maybe I’ll have some hours of sleep in bank for Saturday because he knew they would all be trash at work tomorrow. After he woke up, he took a quick shower and got dress. Nothing specials an oversized Michael Jackson shirt and some skinny jeans. He made his way to the grocery store to buy some snacks. He already had alcohol back home.

It was around 3:30 PM when he entered his apartment again. He had barely taken off his coat that his phone buzzed with a notification.

**JAEM** : My class finished early. You can come over if you want.

Donghyuck replied to Jaemin saying he was on his way. He put a couple of cans of beer in his snacks bag. He also brought a bag with some clothes for tomorrow. There was a fat chance he’ll sleep at their place. He made sure to text Jaehyun to tell him he wouldn’t be home before locking the door behind him.

He was halfway there when he got another text. This time from Mark.

**MARK** : I don’t know if you’re busy, but I can pick you up before going at Jeno’s.  
 **HYUCK** : You don’t have a car. So much for picking me up -_-  
 **MARK** : We can still walk together! Why you so mean?  
 **HYUCK** : I’m just playing with you ;) I’m almost there already  
 **MARK** : Ah ok… See you soon then

Donghyuck smiled at his phone while he entered Jeno and Jaemin’s building. He was imagining Mark pouting at his phone. The image in his head was so cute, but he was sure the real thing would be ten times cuter. He almost bumped into someone while climbing the stairs. He pocketed his phone and looked where he was going before getting knocked down. ¸

“Sup hoes!” He exclaimed as he entered his friend’s flat.

He heard a screech coming from the kitchen followed by Jaemin’s laugh.

“I always forget that Hyuck has the key to our place,” Jeno said as Donghyuck joined them in the kitchen.

His friend had both hands on his heart as if to calm it down. Donghyuck couldn’t help himself and let out a little giggle. “I’m sorry Jen,” He said, trying to cover his amusement with his hands in front of his mouth.

Jeno squinted at his friend. “I know you’re not,” He threw a handful of popcorns at him.

“Wait the snacks are already out? Don’t waste it like that,” Donghyuck said. He took a popcorn that was stuck on his shirt and ate it.  
“Don’t just ate what we bought! What did you bring?” Jaemin demanded.

Donghyuck emptied his bag on the kitchen table. There were some chips, candies, and a lot of chocolate. He also took out his bottle of vodka and the cans of beer he brought.

“We’ll be so trash tomorrow,” Jeno said looking at everything that was on his table. Jaemin and he had a bottle of tequila and another sort of beer, and he knew for a fact Renjun would bring his gin.  
“You’re the one who suggested getting drunk. Can’t back down now,” Donghyuck said pointing at his friend with an accusatory finger.  
“I wasn’t complaining. Simply stating the facts,” Jeno said holding his hands up as a surrender.

Donghyuck was about to suggest the first round of drinks when they heard a knock.

“See Hyuck? That’s how normal people announce that they’re here,” Jeno said before going to open the door.  
“What’s the point of him having the key if he still has to knock,” Jaemin argued.  
“Yeah like he said,” Donghyuck added following them to the door. 

They were still bickering when Jeno opened the door, greeting Renjun and Mark with his last argument.

“Oh dear. They already started,” Renjun said looking at Mark and rolling his eyes.  
“Hello, guys!” Donghyuck said with a smile. He had enough of the argument. Anyways, it wasn’t like any of them could win it.  
“Hey, Hyuck. Did you guys started drinking?” Renjun asked. He pushed Jeno a little, so he and Mark could enter the apartment and closed the door behind them.  
“No, we totally were waiting for you,” Donghyuck said with an oversweet smile.

Renjun didn’t reply anything to that. He simply moved to kitchen, Jeno and Jaemin following him.

Donghyuck and Mark were left alone in the hallway to stare at each other. “How was your day?” Donghyuck asked when he couldn’t take the silence anymore.

He almost groaned out loud. How lame was he? Asking about Mark’s day. Maybe he panicked but still, he could’ve done better.

“It was good. I went to the studio. Finishing working on the chorus,” Mark said referring to his song.  
“You didn’t tell me. I could’ve come with you and help,” Donghyuck said with a small pout.  
“It was mostly technical stuff. Since we did the recording last time,” Mark explained rubbing his nape. “I didn’t want to bother you,”  
“Still, I’d like to learn a little about the production of a song. Next time text me,” Donghyuck said a smile back on his lips. He didn’t want Mark to feel bad. It was his project after all and maybe sometimes he wanted some alone time.

“Don’t worry. Anyways next week we should get started on the rest of the recording. I’ll need your beautiful voice,” Mark said with a smirk.

Donghyuck brought his hands to his heart in pretend hurt. “I see how it is. Only spending time with me because of my voice,” He said dramatically, making Mark laugh.

“Guys! What are you doing? Are you coming?” They heard Jaemin called for them.

Jaemin’s voice only made them laugh more for some reason. They entered the kitchen, the end of a laugh on their lips. Their friends had emptied the bags of snacks in bowls and they were waiting for them for the first drink of the night.

“Choose your poison boys,” Jeno said with an attempt at a devilish smile.

Renjun slapped him lightly on his arm. “Stop trying to be cooler than you are,” He teased.

Jaemin and Mark started with a beer. Renjun had brought his gin and he mixed it with some sparkling water. Jeno and Donghyuck started with a classic of vodka and orange juice.

“It’s like so boring. It’s the first drink we tried back in high school,” Jaemin stated with a disgusted look at their glasses.  
“You only hate it because you were sick that night,” Donghyuck snapped back.  
“I still feel nauseous every time I smell orange juice,” Jaemin said looking in the distance.

They made their way to the living room. Jeno and Jaemin always claimed they were cooler than Donghyuck because they had more than one couch. They had a three-seater and a two-seater. Jeno, Jaemin, and Renjun all sat on the three seaters. They usually sat like that, Donghyuck arguing that he had the best seat because he could lay on the couch. But today, there was someone sitting next to him. And not anyone, it was Mark. Donghyuck was tempted to whine at his friends and tell them it was unfair.

“So, do you really want to watch a movie Jen, or do you want to bitch about your work?” Jaemin asked even if he knew the answer already.

Jaemin didn’t even finish his sentence that Jeno was already giving them all the details about what, he quoted, was the worst project of all projects. They listened to him rant about school like the good friends they were. The conversation gradually shifted with everyone sharing their worst experience with school work.

“Do you remember in our last year of high school? That History project I had to do with Ella?” Jaemin said.  
“The girl that was in love with you?” Donghyuck asked. He glanced at Mark. The older looked confused, to say the least. “Jaemin and Ella worked for a whole month together. After their presentation, she confessed to him,” He explained.  
“It was the most awkward moment ever. I had to tell her I wasn’t interested. But she still insisted. I had to specify I would never be interested because I’m not into girls,” He said hiding his face in his hands at the memory.  
“Hey, it wasn’t that bad. She understood after that,” Jeno said rubbing his back.  
“Except that she spent the rest of the year asking if I was going out with Hyuck,” Jaemin said shrugging his nose. “No offence man. I know you’re like super pretty and all, but you’re my best friend, it’s just weird.”

“None taken. Same for me. It was quite funny,” Donghyuck said.

They continued on the subject of high school. Mark told them about his years in Canada. How it was different from their experience. They downed drinks without a second thought. Around 1:00 AM, Jeno, Jaemin, and Renjun were falling asleep on top of each other. Mark and Donghyuck were still awake, whispering in fear of waking up their friends.

“It was a nice night,” Mark whispered.  
“Yeah, it was. Even if tomorrow will be hell, I’m glad we met up like that.” Donghyuck said matching his tone.

He shimmied a little to get closer to Mark. Drunk Donghyuck had the guts to put his head on his shoulder. Mark's arm snaked around his waist almost immediately.

“So that’s drunk you,” Mark said talking to himself more than to Donghyuck.  
“What do you mean?” Donghyuck mumbled. He had his eyes closed and was enjoying the moment.  
“You’re cuddly and bolder with you skinship,” Mark said with a quiet laugh.  
“Hum… sorry I guess.” Donghyuck replied. He wasn’t even sure what they were talking about. He was half asleep.  
“Don’t worry. I like it. You should do it more often,” Mark whispered next to his ear.

Donghyuck hummed in reply. He wasn’t certain if it was really happening or if he was dreaming. Either way, it was great, and he was hoping it would never stop. He felt a little pressure on his forehead as he was falling asleep. He wondered what it was and if his suspicion was right. If Mark had really kissed him on the forehead, only the older would know.

“Good night Hyuck,” Mark said his lips still millimetres away from his Donghyuck’s face.

It wasn’t probably the best position to spend the night in, but Mark wasn’t about to move and risking waking up Donghyuck. Mark took out his phone and put up an alarm. He didn’t want Donghyuck to be late to work tomorrow. He tried to settle on the couch as comfortably as he could and closed his eyes. One day, he’ll ask the younger on a proper date. Sooner than later would be the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys. Sorry if it took more time for the next update. School has started again and I had less free time. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. I'll try to have more fluff in the next one I promise.


	13. Chapter 13 - Young Dumb and Broke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their night of drinking it's time for Donghyuck, Jaemin, Jeno, and Renjun to go to work. If Mark can wake them up that is.

Mark woke up at the sound of his phone blaring a loud alarm. He barely opened his eyes and reached for it blindly. After a few tries, he finally managed to shut it up, he glanced at the time 4:30 AM. Why had he put an alarm for this hour? He straightened up and opened his eyes correctly. He frowned, realizing he was in a living room he couldn’t recognize. Until his eyes fell on Jaemin, Jeno, and Renjun sleeping on the other couch. Mark turned abruptly to his left. Donghyuck was still sound asleep. The younger boy had his head on Mark's shoulder. He looked so peaceful while sleeping. Mark was tempted to let the boy sleep a little more, trying to convince himself that it was only because they went to bed late, and not because he liked their position, even if Mark couldn’t feel his arm anymore. Mark pushed Donghyuck hair out of his face softly before making up his mind about waking him up. He nudged him slightly.

“Donghyuck,” He whispered the younger’s name in his ear.

Donghyuck mumbled something but he didn’t open his eyes. “Come on Hyuck you don’t want to be late.” Mark tried once more.

Donghyuck turned a little and snaked his arms around Mark’s waist. Mark was glad Donghyuck’s eyes were still closed because he was blushing like crazy.

“Don’t need work. Want more sleep,” Donghyuck said his voice muffled by Mark’s shirt.  
“Hyuck…” Mark said.  
“No. I’m comfortable,” Donghyuck whined when Mark tried to shake him a little more.  
“I could come by your place tonight if you want,” Mark said, hoping he had read the situation correctly.

And by reading correctly, he hoped he wasn't the only one wanting to spend more time in the company of the other. 

Donghyuck sat straight at those words. “For real? It’s not just my sleep-deprived brain making things up,” He said, rubbing his eyes with his palms.

Mark chuckled at his reaction. “No, for real. You finish at 5:00 PM right?”

“Yeah!” Donghyuck exclaimed very loudly for the early morning.

A second later, a cushion made contact with his face. “Shut up Hyuck,” Renjun said as he was waking up.

“Guys! It’s time to leave for work anyway,” Donghyuck said jumping on his feet.

The five of them got ready and made their way to the coffee shop. Mark decided to go with them and take a latte to go before going back home. He couldn’t help but laugh a little as his friends tried to get started with their day. He was glad he could go back to bed as soon as he was back home.

Once he had his coffee, he told them goodbye. Donghyuck told him he would text him after his shift.

It was barely 6:30 AM when he finally came home. The sun was just starting to rise. So, Mark was pretty shocked to see Johnny already up and sitting at the kitchen table.

“What are you doing?” He asked stopping dead in his tracks.  
“Good morning to you too. Don’t read too much into it. I couldn’t sleep that’s it,” Johnny said looking up from his phone. “But you on the other hand. Where were you?”  
“I told you. I was at Jeno and Jaemin’s place,” Mark said rolling his eyes. His brother never listened to him.  
“Was Donghyuck there?” Johnny asked with a smirk.  
“Of course, he was. Renjun was too. Why?” He squinted at his brother with suspicion.  
“Nothing. Your mom asked me to keep an eye on you. I’m doing my job. I’ll be glad to tell her all about your crush,” He said with a laugh.  
“Don’t you dare! It’s none of your business anyway!” Mark exclaimed.  
“My god calm down. I was joking,”

They stayed in silent. Mark took a seat next to Johnny while he was finishing his coffee.

“But you like him? Right?” Johnny asked out of the blue.

Mark didn’t answer right away. He downed the rest of his drink before saying a quiet “Maybe,”

“Ok. I was just checking. Donghyuck’s a good kid,” Johnny said. His brother got up and put a hand on his shoulder. Mark always forgot that his brother had known Donghyuck before Mark met him. “How about we eat dinner together tonight?” He asked.  
“Hum… It’ll be great but I promised Donghyuck I’ll hang out with him tonight. How about tomorrow?” Mark said looking up at Johnny. He had no other choice. The other boy was so tall.  
“Yeah, no problems. I can ask Jaehyun to come here. You could have the apartment all for yourselves,” Johnny said with a wink.  
“No… really it’s not…” Mark mumbled his cheeks heating up. “I mean… Can you?” He finally asked.

Johnny laughed at his stuttering. “Of course, I can. Anything to help my little brother make his move,” He said while ruffling Mark’s hair.

Mark swatted his hand away. Whispering something along the line of not being a baby.

“Just go to bed ok. You’re not that articulate right now,” Johnny laughed before leaving the kitchen.

Mark was about to protest that he was old enough to know what was good for him, but he was pretty tired. Instead of saying anything, he yawned and went to his room. He had the chance of getting more sleep, he’ll take it.

***

“So...” Jaemin said when the flow of clients died down around 2:00 PM.

Donghyuck turned, stopping his cleaning of the counter in the process. He lifted his eyebrow, nodding to his friend to continue with his train of thoughts. What did he want again? They all had enough difficulties focusing on their tasks already. Renjun had come up to him twice already to ask for some advils, and Jeno had taken so many breaks because he felt a little nauseous.

“You looked pretty cozy on that couch. Or should I say in Mark’s arms?” His best friend asked with a grin.

Donghyuck’s cheeks heated up at Jaemin’s comment. There was no point in denying it, he knew damn well everyone in the café could tell. “I thought you were still asleep.” He mumbled averting his eyes and going back to stare at the counter.

“Everyone woke up at the sound of Mark’s alarm. We were just pretending to sleep, to observe you guys,”  
“You’re all evil!” Donghyuck glared at Jaemin.  
“Not evil, just over interested in your love life,” Donghyuck jumped at the sound of Jeno’s voice.  
“What are you doing here?” He asked once he recovered from his surprise.  
“Renjun put too much sugar in these cupcakes, I was bringing you guys some,” Jeno said matter of factly, the plate of said cupcakes in his hands.

Jaemin took one with enthusiasm.

“Thanks...” Donghyuck said takin one as well. “Why do you care so much?” He asked between bites.  
“Let’s just say we’re looking out for you,” Jaemin said turning serious at ounce.

Donghyuck stared at him. What was that supposed to mean? They all liked Mark, they all knew he was a good guy. Why did they need to keep an eye on him?

“What Jaem means is, the last time you were in a relationship... it didn’t end well. Plus, you stayed away from dating for the past year,” Jeno tried to explain.  
“But Mark is nothing like my ex,” Donghyuck protested.  
“We know that Hyuck...” Jaemin said. “Just don’t do things you’re not ready for. And if you need anything call us. I don’t want you to be hurt again,” Jaemin added.

Donghyuck was caught off guard by the worries he heard in his best friend’s voice. He had the urge to hug them. All of them. Of course, they were still working, and it wasn’t appropriate to do so. The thought of Renjun’s confusion at the random hug was still funny in Donghyuck’s head.

“Thanks, guys. I’m glad I have friends who have my back. Or who will call me out if I’m the one in the wrong. But don’t worry so much,” He said with a smile.  
“Yeah, yeah. Have fun with Mark tonight,” Jeno said as he was returning in the kitchen.  
“You know about that too?” Donghyuck asked in disbelief.  
“I told you already. No one was sleeping this morning,” Jaemin teased him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we'll have sleep deprived cuddles and maybe a development in the Markhyuck relationship ;)


	14. Chapter 14 - There For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night. Did someone say Moana?

Mark woke up around 2: 00 PM. His throat was dry, and his head still pounded a little. He went to the kitchen to get himself water and some food. He was about to bite in his sandwich when he heard noises coming from the living room. His drink and his meal in hand he made his way to the living room. Johnny, Jaehyun and Taeyong were there, chilling with a tv show as background sound.

“Good morning,” Johnny said when he saw his brother.

Mark nodded and sat on the couch next to the others. He finally took a bite of his sandwich.

“If you look like that and you took a nap Jaem, Jen, Injun, and Hyuck must all look like hell,” Jaehyun stated with amusement.  
“I can confirm. I went in for my daily coffee this morning and took Hyuck 2 minutes to recognize me,” Taeyong said.   
“That’s why I cleaned up the apartment. Hyuck would have been too tired,” Jaehyun said proudly.

Mark almost choked on his sandwich at this statement coming out of nowhere.

“Why did you think it was a necessity?” Mark asked between coughs.  
“No one wants to cuddle in a messy living room,” Jaehyun winked.  
“And if no one wants to cuddle, you can forget about doing more,” Johnny added and high fived Taeyong.

Mark stuffed his mouth with his sandwich and swallowed quickly. This conversation was getting more uncomfortable by the second.

“Gee would you look at the time. I have stuff to do,” Mark said before getting out of the living room at the speed of light. The other’s laughter following him.

He put his plate in the sink and locked himself up in the bathroom. He was in need of a shower and some clean clothes. Once all cleaned up and clad in some comfortable clothes, Mark went back to his room. There was no way he was suffering more in the living room. His alarm clock read 3:42 PM. He had some time before Donghyuck was done with work. He shuffled the papers on his desk to his bedside table and turned on his laptop. Mark worked on his song since the due date was approaching. He was so immersed in his work, he jumped when his phone ringed.

“I really need to stop doing that,” He muttered as he picked up his phone.

**HYUCK** (5:21 PM): I just got home. I’ll take a shower and I’ll be ready. See you around 6.

Mark texted back saying he’ll be there. He rolled his head from right to left, his neck cracking in the process. He picked up his jacket from the back of his chair and pocketed his phone. He made sure he saved his work before getting out of his room.

“I’m leaving!” He exclaimed his hand on the doorknob.  
“Wait a second. Mark come back here,” Johnny said back.

Mark groaned but he knew he didn’t have a choice. Johnny wouldn’t let it go unless he obliged.

“What?” He huffed, staying at the doorstep of the living room.  
“When will you be back?” Johnny asked.  
“I don’t know! I’ll text you or something!” Mark exclaimed ready to turn and leave.  
“Wait. I have some brotherly advice,” Johnny stopped him once again.

Mark rolled his eyes. He was an adult for fuck sake. He didn’t need Johnny to babied him. But he stayed, either way, maybe deep down he wanted his advice.

“Don’t do anything you’re not comfortable doing and if you do anything be safe and use protection,” Johnny said. He was smiling but his voice was serious.  
“What? But it’s just a movie night,” Mark replied shifting his weight from a leg to the other.  
“Yeah. A movie night” Taeyong said doing air quotes with his fingers.  
“They all say that,” Jaehyun added. “Also, if you do get down to business please do it in Hyuck’s room. The living is a common area. As in I also use it.” Jaehyun said scrunching up his nose.  
“You all have to stop! I’m leaving now!” Mark escaped before any of them could see his red cheeks.

Mark was grateful for the cold air outside. His face was heating up and the wind was helping him calm down.

He gave a sharp knock on the door when he arrived. Donghyuck opened it dressed in an oversized blue hoodie and black sweatpants. His hair was still a bit wet from his shower, falling down on his forehead. Mark thought he was beautiful. 

“Hi, Mark!” Donghyuck exclaimed with a smile. “Come on in.”  
“How was work?” Mark asked while Donghyuck closed the door behind him.  
“It was hell and I’m never drinking again... Or at least until the next party,” Donghyuck said.

Mark chuckled at his contradictory statement.

“Jaehyun cooked dinner for us. He thinks I eat to much take out,” Donghyuck added.  
“We do eat a lot of take-out though,” Mark said agreeing with Jaehyun on that point.  
“It’s not that bad,” Donghyuck replied with a roll of his eyes.  
“If you say so. How about we get a plate and watch a movie,” Mark said knowing this argument was going nowhere.

Donghyuck smiled was back on his face and he went to the kitchen, Mark following close. They each got food and went to the living room. They sat on the couch, close enough that their arms were brushing each time they took a bite. They put on a Disney movie that Mark never saw before but Donghyuck had seen plenty of times judging by the way he was singing to all of the songs.

Even if the movie was very entertaining, Mark couldn’t help but stare at Donghyuck. He was grateful for the lack of light because he must have a lovesick look on his face. Between songs, Donghyuck took their empty plates back to the kitchen. When he came back, he sat on the couch a little closer to Mark.

“So, do you like Moana so far?” Donghyuck asked leaning his head on Mark’s shoulder.  
“It’s a good movie. I like the songs,” Mark said. He put his arm around Donghyuck’s waist bringing the younger closer to him.  
“Yeah, I like the songs too,” Donghyuck said looking up at Mark softly.  
“You don’t say! You know all the lyrics,” Mark laughed softly.  
“It’s nicer watching it with you,” Donghyuck replied not even pretending to watch the movie anymore.  
“Hum… is that so?” Mark whispered his lips next to Donghyuck’s hear.

Mark's voice sent shivers down Donghyuck’s spine. Donghyuck liked the way Mark made him feel. He was grateful he was already sitting because his knees were surely weak. Mark poked him on the cheek bringing Donghyuck back to reality.

“What?” He asked focusing back on Mark.  
“I asked you something and you didn’t reply. You can sleep if you’re tired,” Mark said with a gentle smile.  
“No! I’m not sleepy!” Donghyuck exclaimed, his hand grabbing Mark’s shirt.  
“Hyuck you’ve been up since 4:30 AM. It’s ok,” Mark said with a chuckle.  
“And? I don’t want my night to end at 9:00,” Donghyuck said. It was almost a whine.  
“You’ve already seen the movie,” Mark argued. He took Donghyuck’s hand in his, tracing soothing circles on the back of it.  
“I was hoping for something else,” Donghyuck whispered.

It was so low, he wasn’t sure if Mark had heard him. He wasn’t sure he wanted Mark to hear him.

“What were you hoping for?” Mark asked softly.  
“Nothing. It’s embarrassing,” Donghyuck hid his face against Mark’s chest. His voice was muffled by the older’s shirt.

Mark lifted Donghyuck’s head so he would look at him. “Don’t worry. I’m sure it’s not as embarrassing as you think.”

“You don’t understand. You’re like so handsome. You always say the right thing and it makes me feel all sort of things. And I’m just me…” Donghyuck started rambling.

Mark knew his heart was beating faster. Donghyuck’s words only making him fall for the younger even more. He squeezed Donghyuck’s hands to encourage him to continue. Donghyuck took a deep breath before finally saying what he had on his mind.

“I was hoping for you to kiss me,” He admitted with a quiet voice.

There was a moment of silence. Donghyuck was holding his breath unsure of what Mark’s reaction would be. Donghyuck hid his face against Mark’s shirt once again, unable to face the older in the silence.

“Hey. Don’t hide,” Mark said gently. “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“You’re not the one having an existential crisis because you’re sitting next to a cute boy. A cute boy you kind of have a crush on,” Donghyuck said glancing a little at Mark.  
“What makes you think I’m not having an existential crisis too?” Mark asked.  
“Hum… the fact that you’re not blushing madly like me,”

Mark lead Donghyuck’s hand and put it on his chest where his heart is. “Do you feel this?” He asked.

Donghyuck looked up at Mark with wide eyes. His heart was beating so fast. “You have no idea what effect you have on me,” Mark whispered. “And if you want me to kiss you… all you have to do is ask,”

Donghyuck wanted to say something. He was stopped by Mark’s hand on his cheek. Their faces were so close, a few centimetres apart. Mark approached a little more. Donghyuck’s breath hitched. Finally, their lips got in contact. It was soft, almost shy. Donghyuck let Mark have control of the kiss, just enjoying the feeling. They broke apart a few moments later when they both were out of air.

“Wow,” Donghyuck said.  
“Yeah. Wow,” Mark repeated with a smile.  
“Can we do that again?” Donghyuck asked with enthusiasm even if he felt his eyes closing. He knew he was about to fall asleep.

Mark chuckled. “How about we wait for tomorrow and you go to sleep for now,” Mark said brushing Donghyuck’s hair out of his eyes. He kept his fingers in his hair playing with it.

Donghyuck was ready to argue but his eyes were getting heavier by the second. He decided he was better nuzzling in Mark’s neck, getting comfortable in the older’s arms.

A few seconds later, he was asleep. Mark continued carding his fingers through Donghyuck’s hair while watching the end of the movie. Once Moana was over, Mark turned off the TV. Donghyuck was still fast asleep his head in the crook of his neck, his hair tickling his skin. He didn’t want to wake him up.

Mark picked up Donghyuck in his arms and wandered in the apartment until he found the younger’s bedroom. He laid him carefully in his bed, pulling the covers under his chin. He made sure his phone was plugged in and his alarm on for his shift tomorrow. Mark looked at Donghyuck with a smile. He was so cute when he was asleep. Mark couldn’t help himself and kissed him on the forehead. Donghyuck groaned softly when Mark’s lips got in contact with him. Mark took his leave after that. It was barely 10:00 PM, but he knew Donghyuck wouldn’t wake up. He made sure to wash the dishes before leaving Donghyuck’s place.

While walking back to his apartment Mark couldn’t help but planning his future hang out session with Donghyuck. If everything went well, it would probably be their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship development!!!


	15. Chapter 15 - Boys Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going back to work after Donghyuck kissed Mark. There is no way his friends will tease him about it... right?

Donghyuck woke up well rested on Sunday morning. Maybe going to bed at 9:30 wasn’t such a bad idea after all. He picked up his phone, relieved that it had been plugged. He didn’t remember going to bed or charging his phone. His cheeks heated up at the thought of Mark carrying him to bed. He was even more flustered when he remembered what happened last night.

He had confessed to Mark... Kind off. And they had kissed. Donghyuck brought his hands to his lips, touching them lightly. He didn’t know what he expected, almost like he was expecting to feel different, but it wasn’t really the case. He was only happier. He checked his phone. He had a text from last night.

**MARK** (10:22 PM): Good night Hyuck! I had a great time tonight! I can’t wait to see you again ;)

Donghyuck actually hugged his phone. He decided not to text Mark back. It was 5 in the morning and he didn’t want to wake up the older. Donghyuck slowly made his way to the kitchen, the cold floor making him hissed quietly. Jaehyun was still sleeping and he didn’t want to wake his roommate either.

Donghyuck was shocked to see that the dishes were all done, and the kitchen was clean. He saw a piece of paper on the table.

_I doubted you’d want to wash things up this morning. Have a good day at work :)  
_ _Mark_

Donghyuck snapped a picture of the note. He’ll send it to Jaemin later, he needed to share his excitement with someone.

***

“What’s up my dudes?” Donghyuck exclaimed entering the employee’s room.

This morning, even Jaemin was slumped against the table in the room.

“Wow! You didn’t recover from Friday night or something?” He asked. He went to the coffee machine and started it, his friends will need caffeine.  
“Why is Hyuck so joyful this morning?” Renjun groaned.  
“Probably because Mark and he kissed last night,” Jeno teased his friend.

Donghyuck pretended he was busy with the coffee machine because he knew his friends would make fun of him if they saw his red cheeks.

“Oh my God, they did kiss!” Jaemin exclaimed straightening up immediately in his chair.  
“What? Why would you say that?” Donghyuck exclaimed turning back to his friends.  
“You didn’t have a snarky remark at Jeno’s teasing. Easy to figure you had a great time last night,” Renjun said.

Donghyuck pouted. His friends knew them too well. Maybe he needed new ones.

“Ok, maybe we did kiss last night,” Donghyuck admitted with a sigh.  
“I’m so happy for you! Are you together?” Jaemin asked with a smile.  
“We didn’t really talk about it. Nothing is official yet.” Donghyuck said playing nervously with his fingers.

The coffee was done brewing, and everyone got up to pour themselves a cup of it.

“Don’t worry Hyuck. I’m sure he’ll ask you to be his boyfriend in no time.” Renjun said after taking a sip.  
“Yeah…”  
“Everything will be alright sweetie,” Jaemin reassured his best friend, giving him a sideways hug.  
“Yeah Hyuck, I don’t want to be that asshole, but we have to go to work,” Jeno added after a few seconds.

The three boys groaned and rolled their eyes.

“Thank God I’ll be able to sleep tomorrow,” Donghyuck said as he slipped his apron on.  
“Sadly, Mark has classes and he won’t be able to cuddle you all day,” Jaemin teased him with a wink.

Donghyuck shoved him up front. “Shut up and unlock the doors,”

***

The day had been slow. It was so cold outside, people didn’t want to be outside at this temperature. Donghyuck had been wiping the same mug for the past 5 minutes when Renjun appeared out of thin air, making him jump. Almost dropping the mug.

“Why did you do that?” Donghyuck asked, putting the mug back on the shelf before a disaster happened.  
“Dude, it’s your turn to go eat. I’m here to take your place at the register,”  
“Ah… Makes sense. Thanks, I’ll be back in 30 minutes,” Donghyuck patted Renjun’s shoulder with a smile.

He made his way to the employee’s room and nodded to Jeno as he crossed the kitchen. Donghyuck grabbed his phone from his bag as soon as he entered the room. As he unlocked it, he put his spaghetti leftover in the microwave. He had a text from Jaehyun thanking him for cleaning the kitchen. He also had a text from Mark.

**MARK** (10:04): Good morning :) I’m sorry you had to work but have a good day

Donghyuck smiled down at his phone. It was the first time someone sent him a good morning text only because they wanted too.

**HYUCK** (12:02): Good morning to you too :) It’s so boring at work! Can’t wait to be back in bed with my pyjamas!

He ate in silence while scrolling on Instagram. He was distracted by a notification on his phone. He got a reply from Mark.

**MARK** (12:13): Ah that’s suck.  
 **HYUCK** (12:14): I know! Cheer me up! What are you doing?  
 **MARK** (12:14): Working on our song :) which makes me think can you meet me at the studio tomorrow afternoon. We need to record the rest of it.  
 **HYUCK** (12:15): Sure! As long as I can sleep in the morning hahaha  
 **MARK** (12:15): Great! It’s a date! See you tomorrow

Donghyuck starred at his phone with wide eyes. Mark had just called their recording session a date. Should he expect some kissing tomorrow? He kind of hoped so. He replied with a great can’t wait! Before going back to Instagram. He needed pictures of cute dogs to calm down.

His lunch break went by so quickly. 30 minutes weren’t long when you think about it. He went back to his cash register letting. Renjun went back to the kitchen with a relieved sigh. He didn’t like behind up front. Too many interactions with strangers.

“What did I miss?” Donghyuck asked Jaemin when he was back.  
“Nothing. I’ve been cleaning the same part of the counter for the past 5 minutes,” Jaemin said glaring at the counter with hate.  
“I feel you, man. Cold temperature is so bad for business,”  
“Did you talk to Mark?” Jaemin asked out of nowhere.  
“Why do you bring up Mark?” Donghyuck stumbled a little on his words.  
“You’re making small talk about the weather… with me,” Jaemin deadpanned. “You clearly have something on your mind,”  
“I’m so sorry about the weather talk,” Donghyuck said “But you’re right. We texted. I’m seeing him tomorrow,”  
“That’s great,”

Jaemin interrupted their talk to serve a student that entered the café. Once the guy had his coffee, he left the place and they were alone.

“It’s to work on our song,” Donghyuck said, continuing their conversation as if they weren’t interrupted.  
“Ok but still, you’re happy to see him again,” Jaemin said a bit confused.  
“Yeah, but what am I supposed to do when I see him? Are we supposed to kiss?” Donghyuck asked his best friend.  
“Don’t think too much about it. You like each other everything we’ll be ok,”  
“Yeah, I’m sure you’re right,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a filler chapter guys but I'm happy this story is going somewhere :)


	16. Chapter 16 - Just My Type

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck sees Mark for the first time after they kissed.

The next day, Donghyuck was walking to the University. Now that they were at the beginning of December, it was even colder outside. But Donghyuck was too caught up in his thoughts to care about the cold weather. He was still looking at Mark’s text, telling him to meet him around 1:00 PM. Donghyuck still wasn’t sure how to act with the older. Now that they kissed and kind of confessed and everything. Could they really say they confessed? They said they liked each other. Like and love wasn’t the same thing? Right? Donghyuck didn’t realize some students waved to him when he entered the faculty. He didn’t realize he was inside until he bumped into someone.

“Wow there! Hyuck you should look where you’re going,” The person said gently.

Donghyuck looked up to see Doyoung had his hands on his shoulders to steady him. He looked a little worried.

“Sorry, Doyoung I didn’t see you,” Donghyuck apologized.  
“It’s ok. At least you didn’t fall down the stairs. Why are you at school I thought you didn’t have classes on Monday,”  
“I’m here to meet Mark at the studio. I’m helping him with his final project,” Donghyuck explained with a faint blush on his cheeks.  
“Ah. I see. Mark went to the cafeteria a few minutes ago. Maybe you should wait in the lobby for him. Since you don’t have the key for the studio,” Doyoung told him.

Donghyuck thanked him for the information. They both sat in the lobby. Talking about everything. They weren’t that close since Doyoung was a senior and Donghyuck was a freshman, but they knew about each other. They were both some of the power vocals in their year.

“How was that contest you entered last month?” Donghyuck asked.  
“It went well. I got first place. I won a scholarship if I want to continue my studies next year," Doyoung said with a wide smile.  
“Wow! Congratulation!”  
“Thanks. Maybe in a few years, you’ll be in my place,”

Donghyuck was about to deny the compliment, saying he didn’t have the same talent as him, but they were interrupted by someone.

“Hyuckie!” Donghyuck turned in the direction of the voice. It was Mark.  
“Hey, Mark,” Donghyuck waved with a smile. “This is Doyoung by the way,” He added. He wasn’t sure if the two older boys knew each other.  
“Yeah, I know. We’ve met,” Mark said giving a polite smile to Doyoung.  
“Right. It’s nice to see you again Mark,” Doyoung said returning the smile. “I’ll leave you to your project. See you around Hyuck.” And with that Doyoung left the building.  
“So, are you two friends or something?” Mark asked when Doyoung was gone.  
“Not really. We speak from time to time. Why do you ask?” Donghyuck said.  
“Nothing. Let’s go we have a lot of work to do,” Mark started walking toward the studio without looking to see if Donghyuck was following him.

Donghyuck stayed in his spot for a few seconds. Mark seemed a little off today. Was something going on with him? Maybe he was regretting the kiss and was trying to find a way to tell Donghyuck. Donghyuck shook his head. Maybe Mark didn’t want to display too much affection in a public space. He shouldn’t think too much of it. He quickly picked up his pace and followed Mark to the studio. Mark was already in front of the sound console when Donghyuck entered the room. He closed the door and sat in the chair next to Mark.

“The chorus came out better than I expected,” Mark told him, his eyes still fixed on the screen in front of him. “The lyrics for the first part are in the booth already. You can start.”

Donghyuck nodded and entered the booth. He was a little shocked. Mark was the one to refer to today as a date. The younger had no idea why Mark was acting strangely, and it scared him. Had he done something? He was so lost in his thoughts that he missed his timing. Mark didn’t say anything, simply starting the track again. Donghyuck sang the lyrics, but even he knew he didn’t sound as good as usual.

“Can you start again?” Mark asked without looking at Donghyuck.  
“Yeah…” Donghyuck replied quietly. Donghyuck took a deep breath and started again.

They did the same line over and over again for what felt, to Donghyuck, like hours. In reality, they had done it for 15 minutes.

“Is everything alright with you? Your voice is shaking in most of the takes we have,” Mark said finally meeting Donghyuck eyes.

It was too much for the younger. The fact that something was off with Mark and that he was finally looking at him, his eyes teared up. He shrugged at Mark’s question, he didn’t trust his voice.

“You look like you’re about to cry. You’re sure you’re alright?” Mark asked seemingly concerned.  
“Just… just give me a second,” Donghyuck said whipping his eyes.

Mark didn’t reply anything, for some reason it made Donghyuck want to cry even more. When he finally looked up, Mark was in front of him. Not behind the glass but right in front of him.

“What’s going on?” Mark asked him, touching his shoulder lightly.  
“It’s probably nothing. I’m just tired,” Donghyuck tried to dismiss the conversation.  
“Is it something I did?” Mark asked. “Is it about the other night?”

Donghyuck stayed silent and shook his head to say no. “No. Maybe,” Donghyuck noticed Mark’s face fell. “But it’s not about the other night,” He quickly added.

“What is it then?” Mark asked, his voice strained a little with stress.

Donghyuck looked down at his feet and talked softly. “Why were so silent? Why didn’t you look at me?” Donghyuck’s voice was shaking.

It was Mark turn to be silent. He didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t realized he hurt Donghyuck’s feelings with his action. He wasn’t proud of his reasons. He was a little embarrassed.

“Hum… yeah… about that,” Mark started with uncertainty.  
“Can you just say it. You’re freaking me out,” Donghyuck said with disarming honesty.

Mark took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around Donghyuck. He settled his chin on top of Donghyuck’s head.

“It’s nothing you did. You have no reason to freak out,” Mark said softly.

Donghyuck was still tensed, not knowing what would come next.

“If anything, I was being immature. I saw you talking with Doyoung and I got jealous,” Mark admitted.  
“What? But why?” Donghyuck asked in disbelief.  
“I don’t know! You said it yourself, he’s the best in the department. I don’t know I was insecure,” Mark continued.  
“Well, your insecurities made me insecure,” Donghyuck said hitting Mark’s shoulder.  
“I know I’m so sorry,” Mark apologized rubbing circles on Donghyuck’s back.  
“I thought you had regrets about our kiss,”  
“What? No. I can assure you I don’t regret kissing you,” Mark said tightening his hold around Donghyuck’s waist.

Donghyuck returned the hug, but at one point he let go. He took a step back and looked at Mark in the eyes.

“Look, I wasn’t planning on saying anything right now, but the events of today proved that I need to tell you something. I was in a bad relationship last year and... Let’s just say it wasn’t healthy. I need you to be honest with me.” Donghyuck confessed. “If you close up like that and don’t tell me anything, I start imagining all sorts of scenarios which makes me anxious,”  
“Ok. Sure, I understand,” Mark assured Donghyuck.  
“I know it can be a lot and I’m still working on some issues…” Donghyuck trailed off. He didn’t want to finish his sentence.  
“Donghyuck. Would you go out with me?” Mark asked him with a smile.  
“Wait, what?”  
“Is that a no?” Mark asked hesitantly.  
“Yes! I mean no! Arghh! Yes, I want to go out with you,” Donghyuck exclaimed hugging Mark close, which made Mark laugh.  
“Can I kiss you?” The older asked.

Donghyuck didn’t give Mark a reply. He grabbed Mark’s cheeks and kissed him. Donghyuck smiled against Mark’s lips. His evening was going way better than it started.

“I’m glad we’re good,” Mark whispered against Donghyuck’s lips.

A few seconds later they broke the kiss. “Do you feel like starting the recording again?” Mark asked smiling softly.

“Yeah, let’s finish this! Maybe we could go on our first date after,” Donghyuck replied with enthusiasm.  
“Sure, anything you want,” Mark said. He pecked Donghyuck’s lips and squeezed his waist before getting out of the sound booth.

Donghyuck got behind the mic and put the headphones on.

“You can do this Hyuck. Kill it,” Mark said his voice directly in Donghyuck’s ears.

Donghyuck nodded. He was ready now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the start of something new! It feels so right just to be with you! 
> 
> I'm sorry about this High School Musical reference, but how amazing is it that Mark asked Donghyuck out?!


	17. Chapter 17 - Ground Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date everybody!!!

They recorded almost half of the song when Mark finally said it was enough for today.

“You did great! I’m thinking one more session and the song will be done,” Mark said after they finished listening to what they had done.  
“You still have a good two weeks before you need to turn it in. We have time,” Donghyuck said with a smile.  
“Yeah but your exams start in a week. I don’t want you to concentrate on my project. I want you to focus on your studies,” Mark said.

Donghyuck was touched. He didn’t even realize exams were starting in a week, but Mark took it into consideration.

“That’s nice of you. But you should also take your project into consideration. Your grade is also important,”  
“I have no doubt that my grade will be good. All thanks to you,” Mark said. He kissed Donghyuck on his cheek.

It was quick, but it took Donghyuck by surprise. He put his hand to his cheek, where Mark had kissed him. Like he could still feel it somehow.

“How about we go on that first date now?” Mark asked laughing slightly at Donghyuck’s reaction.   
“I’d like that yes,”  
“It’s probably cliché and all but how about we go to Roast Bean?” Mark asked  
“I probably spend too much time there, but I do love the coffee and the pastries,” Donghyuck agreed.

Mark took his hand in his and squeezed lightly. “Let’s go then,”

***

They entered the café, still hand in hand. Mark insisted Donghyuck should find a table while he ordered but Donghyuck insisted on coming with him. After a moment, Mark gave up and they went to counter together.

“Hi, Hyuck! Hi, Hyuck’s friend!” The person behind the cash register said.  
“Hi, Taeil! This is Mark by the way,” Donghyuck said introducing Mark.  
“Hello, Mark! It’s nice to meet you,”  
“How is your thesis going?” Donghyuck asked, smiling widely.  
“It’s hard but hey I like it. What can I get you today?” Taeil asked them.  
“I’ll take a large Americano and strawberry cheesecake,” Donghyuck said pointing at the cake behind the glass.  
“Good choice. Jungwoo just made it. What about you Mark?”  
“A large latte and a vanilla cupcake,”

Taeil entered their order in the system and told them the total. Which ensued in a little argument about who will pay.

“You paid last time, let me pay this time,” Mark argued.

Donghyuck finally gave up and Mark got his card out.

“You can seat you lovebirds. I’ll bring you your order when it’s ready,” Taeil said with a wink.

They sat at a table for two next to the window. It was a nice spot. Donghyuck rarely sat at the tables when he was at Roast Bean. He was either working or sitting at the counter with his friends to study.

“You must spend so much time here. Don’t worry, I’ll pick a better location for our second date,” Mark said.

Donghyuck laughed at that feeling his cheeks heat up at the comment. It meant Mark at already thought about a second date together.

A few minutes later, Taeil came by their table bringing their orders. They thanked him with a smile.

“Did you go to high school in Canada?” Donghyuck asked after taking a sip of his Americano.  
“Yeah, I did. Spent a lot of my childhood over there actually. We mostly came to Korea during the summer vacations,” Mark said.  
“Why did you decided to finish University here?”  
“Well, Johnny had left three years before me and I was in need of a change,” Mark explained.  
“You don’t miss your friends?” Donghyuck asked thinking how he couldn’t survive university without Jaemin, Jeno, and Renjun.  
“Well yeah but I still talk to them. I’ll see them when I’ll visit for Christmas,” Mark chuckled.  
“Man, I’m only a few hours away from my parent’s home and I feel like it’s far enough,” Donghyuck admitted. “You are on a completely different continent,”  
“Yeah, my mom wasn’t thrilled about it either. The only reason she let me come was at the condition that I room with my brother.” Mark said with a laugh.

The conversation flowed naturally between them. Donghyuck couldn’t help but smile all the time. He was comfortable with Mark and he liked spending time with the older. He couldn’t help but be excited about their next dates.

“Hey Hyuck, you two are super cute and all but it’s time for us to close the shop,” Taeil came up to them with an apologizing look.

Donghyuck looked down at his watch with wide eyes. It was already 5:00 PM. “I’m so sorry Taeil! We’ll go now,” Donghyuck said.

“It’s ok don’t worry about it,” Taeil laughed. “I’ll see you around. It was nice to meet you Mark,”

Mark nodded at Taeil with a smile and then he and Donghyuck were on their way.

“Let me walk you home,” Mark said looping his arm around Donghyuck’s waist.  
“How can I say no to that,” Donghyuck teased even if his cheeks were showing his appreciation for the gesture. “But hold my hand, I’m cold,” He said with while grabbing Mark’s hand.  
“Ok sure,” Mark said, “But my lips are cold,”

Donghyuck didn’t even register the lame pick up line because he suddenly had Mark lips on his own. He couldn’t help but hold the older closer to him while responding to the kiss. It was a short kiss and was over before Donghyuck could deepen the kiss.

“Much better,” Mark said with a smirk.  
“You’re so lame,” Donghyuck mumbled, hiding his face against Mark’s shoulder.  
“Don’t lie to yourself you liked it,” Mark nudged him to make Donghyuck look up at him.  
“Ok maybe. But now I’m really cold,” Donghyuck said looking at Mark. He could see his breath condensation in front of him.  
“Ok. Let’s take you home then,” Mark said, grabbing Donghyuck’s hand in his. He tugged a little on Donghyuck’s hand to bring him closer to him. They started walking while being so close to each other, they seemed like they were one. But at least, they weren’t so cold anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first date is done! Unless you count the movie night as the first date? :)


	18. Chapter 18 - Stand Out Fit In

Donghyuck and Mark had been going on a couple of dates during the week. Donghycuk had never felt like that in his previous relationship. This time, it felt right. Jaemin was glad to see his best friend so happy and had tuned down the worrying a little. This Saturday, Mark came to the coffee shop around 8:00 AM to study and mostly to spend time with Donghyuck.

“Hello, you,” Donghyuck said with a charming smile when Mark came up to his cash register.  
“Good morning! Hi Jaemin,” Mark said waving at his friend. Jaemin nodded back and continue with making his drinks.  
“What are you doing here?” Donghyuck asked. Not that he wasn’t happy to see the older but he knew he didn’t sleep a lot last night.  
“I need to finish the mix for our song and start on some studying. I thought my room wasn’t an adequate environment,”  
“Because there’s too much stuff on your desk?” Donghyuck asked teasingly.  
“Hum… maybe. Or maybe I just wanted to see you,” Mark replied leaning over the counter a bit, happy to see Donghyuck's cheeks get a shade of pink at his action.   
“Ok boys stop flirting. Donghyuck a line is starting to form,” Jaemin said interrupting them.

Donghyuck looked over Mark’s shoulder and there were indeed a few persons behind him. He took the older’s order.

“I’ll eat with you when you’re on your break,” Mark said before sitting at the counter close to the cash register with his coffee.  
“Can’t wait,” Donghyuck called after him. He had the desire to giggle but held himself back.

He couldn’t help himself from watching Mark while he worked. Mark was so cute in his oversized hoodie. He had his glasses on once again. Maybe he lost his contacts. Donghyuck liked when he had the round spectacles on. He had put a black beanie on top of his black locks. He probably had a bad case of bed hair.

“Dude get a grip of yourself. You’ve been whipping the counter for the past 5 minutes,” Jaemin said elbowing Donghyuck in the ribs.  
“I was not,” Donghyuck argued turning to look at his friend. He knew he was lying because his rag was all dry now.  
“Your break is in an hour. Calm down you’ll see him soon enough,” Jaemin said flicking Donghyuck’s forehead before leaving for the kitchen.

Donghyuck rubbed his forehead where Jaemin’s fingers hit him. He looked up and saw that Mark was watching him with a smirk. He must have seen everything. Donghyuck blushed a little and stick out his tongue at Mark and went back to serve the clients who just entered the café.

***

“This is real cozy,” Mark said once he entered the employee’s room.

Donghyuck was already sitting at the table and waiting for his meal to heat up in the microwave.

“I mean everything is grey and there’s a table. What more do you want?” Donghyuck said opening his arms to show everything they had in their little room.

Mark sat next to Donghyuck and kissed him on the cheek. “It’s nice to see you,” Mark said.

Donghyuck grabbed Mark’s shirt as he was pulling back and brought him close again to kiss him. “I agree,” He said when he pulled back with a devilish smile.

Mark cleared his throat at little flustered by what just happened. He took out a sandwich from his bag while Donghyuck brought back his meal that was done heating in the microwave.

“Johnny wanted you to have dinner with us tonight,” Mark told him after a minute of silence.  
“That’s nice of him. What’s the occasion?” Donghyuck asked.  
“He wants to meet my boyfriend,” Mark said like it was no big deal.

Donghyuck almost choked on his lasagna. He took a sip of water and coughed a little.

“Are you ok?” Mark asked his browed knitted in concern.  
“Yeah. I was a little surprised that’s all,” Donghyuck reassured him when he was able to breathe normally. “He really wants me to come tonight?” He asked his eyes went down to stare at his plate.  
“Of course. I didn’t think it would be a big deal since you already know each other,” Mark said with a smile.  
“But now that we’re dating… I don’t know… What if he treats me differently? Like what if he does the big brother speech about hurting his little brother and cutting my dick?” Donghyuck asked his eyes wide.  
“I really doubt he’ll do that. If anything, he’ll threaten to cut mine if I hurt you,” Mark laughed “He likes you, thinks you’re good for me,” 

Donghyuck wasn’t sure about what Mark said. Sure, Johnny and he got along but when there’s a relationship involve things can change fast.

“Hyuck, baby, you don’t have to accept if you’re uncomfortable,” Mark said seriously when he realized Donghyuck’s mood wasn’t improving. He put his hand on his and squeezed it a little.  
“It’s not that I’m uncomfortable, I’m a little stressed. But I want to be there,” Donghyuck assured him squeezing back Mark’s hand. “I mean, it’s only Johnny. What could go wrong?” Donghyuck joked a small smile back on his lips.

Donghyuck found that his break was gone by quicker with Mark hanging out with him.

“I’ll see you tonight,” Mark said with a smile when it was time for Donghyuck to go back to work.  
“Sure. I’ll swing by my place to take a shower and I’ll be there right after,” Donghyuck said. He gave Mark a quick peck on his lips and went back to the front.

He didn’t want any of his friends to come to check on him and interrupt a moment. Anyways, he’ll Mark again soon enough.

“What no Mark?” Jaemin asked him with a smirk when he was back.  
“You don’t expect him to spend the whole day here? He left by the backdoor,” Donghyuck said rolling his eyes. It wasn’t like they couldn’t be apart.  
“Ok don’t be mad I was just asking,” Jaemin surrendered, patting his best friend on the shoulder. “You guys are cute together,”

Donghyuck blushed, pleased by his friend’s comment. He was happy that his friends also thought they were good for each other. It gave him a little more confidence for tonight. He knew Johnny, everything would be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long time between updates, school am I right :)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this is going :) Let's find out as we go along. If you have any ideas for what could happen let me know. I'm always open to suggestions. :D Thanks for reading!
> 
> PS. Don't take the titles of the chapters too seriously it's simply the title of the song I listened to when I start writing them.


End file.
